Red Hot Omelets
by BeatrixMachina
Summary: William Terry Louis Andrew Carrick Jonathan Dredge Hams Reading Roger Southwark Alwick Plymouth Junior Regison III is a wealthy man visiting Waffle Island in the hopes of finding reliable business partners. Gill just can't be bothered. Will x Gill
1. Chapter 1

**Red Hot Omelets**

_William Terry Louis Andrew Carrick Jonathan Dredge Hams Reading Roger Southwark Alwick Plymouth Junior Regison III is a wealthy man visiting Waffle Island in the hopes of finding reliable business partners. Gill just can't be bothered._

* * *

><p>Papers seemed to materialize out of thin air, Gill thought, separating completed files from his to-do pile. It's not like he couldn't handle the workload alone, Elli just made things more organized and with her on vacation he found it difficult to manage his time.<p>

'Don't forget, the fifth of this month is a very important day!' his father's voice over the phone sounded ecstatic. A sentiment Gill hardly shared. So what if a viable sponsor was visiting their humble island on the fifth? They had to tidy up and kiss up to him? Waffle Island had the resources and the man power to rise up on its own! Or so he'd like to believe. The truth was that Waffle Town was on the decline and had been for nearly a decade. But lately it had gotten worse—residents began to import their food, and with no source of income, they were on the verge of famine—unbelievable in this day and age!

Gill paced up and down the Town Hall in a flurry. It was only the first day of the season; only the first day! So why was he working so hard? Half the office was spick and span and it wasn't even lunch break yet.

"Um…excuse me?" a shy, quiet voice snagged him by the ear. Gill sent a piercing glance at the speaker in a manner that said, 'Hurry up, I've got things to do'. A skinny girl clad in green shorts and sweater squirmed under the vice of his glare. "I… I just wanted to share some of this with you. I—I made too much, so..."

His expression immediately softened as the smell of fresh tomato omelet filled the air. He hated to admit, the new girl was great at discerning his weaknesses. He took the package with a smile, "How did you know I liked this? Thank you."

The girl stammered something in reply before stumbling out of the office, practically tripping over her own shoes. Gill sighed, "Might as well take a break." Being the romantic guy that he was, he ventured out onto the beach, finding a cool spot close to the lighthouse and far from the smelly fish market. Sometimes he contemplated using the beach as an attraction for tourists, but would later scrap any such idea because it was simply too small. He stretched out his legs and plopped down on the plush yellow sand; he began unwrapping the package delicately, anticipating that first wonderful bit when it dawned on him. "I don't have a fork."

Just when his frown couldn't possibly get any deeper, a sudden spray of sand battered his side.

Someone was going to die.

"Are you alright?" asked the dead person. If Gill could see out of his left eye he'd send him a nasty glare, but the sand had him immobilized.

"Do I look fine to you?" Gill snapped, rubbing furiously at his eye and fully aware that sand had gotten into his tomato omelet. A breath of hot air against his neck jolted him upright, with eyes wide open despite the pain. "What on earth!" His heart jumped into his throat when he turned to see a pair of giant nostrils. Giant smelly nostrils. Disgusting!

"I'm sorry about Arthur. He was a little excited…"

It took a moment for Gill to realize it was a horse and not an apparition from his darkest nightmares. His eyes wandered up to get a good look at the jerk currently dismounting it. It was a man, obviously enough from the voice alone; carefully styled blond hair only slightly muffled by the gentle sea breeze framed the stranger's face, accentuating his deep blue eyes.

Not like a pretty face could calm his nerves.

Gill stood up with the rewrapped lunch gripped tightly in one hand while his other rubbed at his eye. He imagined he wasn't a pretty sight at the moment, "What's done is done, but…you should learn to control your animal." He tried to sound polite, but it just didn't come out the way he wanted.

Nevertheless, the stranger didn't seem bothered in the least. The man extended a hand and smiled warmly, "I'm sorry about the mess. I'll make it up to you, I promise. By the way, my name is William Terry Louis Andrew Carrick Jonathan Dredge Hams Reading Roger Southwark Alwick Plymouth Junior Regison III…but you may call me Will. I'm actually just vacationing here."

Gill thinned his lips as he reluctantly reached out to shake his hand. His eye still stung, he couldn't bring himself to open it at all. His clothes were covered in sand and he was hanging onto a ruffled lunch bag like a grade-schooler. He couldn't help but feel a tinge bit inferior shaking stands with Prince Charming. "Will…it sounds too similar to my name. I don't like it. I think I'm going to call you Hams," he spoke sharply, tightening his fingers around the slender hand. "My name is Gill. It was wonderful meeting you."

Without further ado Gill whipped around and stormed back to his workplace. Heavens knew he didn't have the time to be fiddling around with stranger while he could feel sand sliding down his pants. Through the steam of anger, a moment of clarity seemed to stop him in his tracks. He turned with a more somber look to glance over his shoulder, "Before I forget, welcome to Waffle Island."

Time couldn't possibly go any faster. A whole day gone by and it felt as though he hadn't gotten a single thing done—not since that disastrous encounter on the beach earlier that day. He got so hungry he ended up eating the tomato omelet after all, only now regretting his voracious appetite. He could still feel the sand gritting against his teeth when he talked, and his stomach was a bit queasy. Going home would be another headache—he'd have to fix up something to eat for his father who no doubt had a heavy workload as well.

At the very least, the walk home was quiet and peaceful. Every day seemed to be quiet and peaceful, even with the new farm girl buzzing up and down and snooping into other people's business. Gill opened the front door, only to close it again.

Surely he'd seen wrong.

He opened the door again to see two pairs of eyes watching his curiously. Mayor Hamilton stood up from his seat to give a courteous bow to his guest. He motioned to Gill to join him. "Come here Gill, there is someone I want you to meet." Gill clenched his jaw in an effort to remain stoic and stalked to his father's side, barely flinching as the shorter man patted his son on the back. "This is my son Gill. He helps out a lot around town! I'd love for you to become acquainted. Gill this is William Terry…Andrew…Louie…"

"William Terry Louis Andrew Carrick Jonathan Dredge Hams Reading Roger Southwark Alwick Plymouth Junior Regison III."

Hamilton's mouth gaped wide in disbelief, "Gill! Could it be you know each other? That's…that's quite good! That saves us some trouble."

Gill stood speechless as his father chuckled and moved on to some other topic. All that swirled in his mind was, 'Who is this person and why is he sitting in my living room like he lives here.' Even stranger, why did he sit next to him when the prince motioned him to sit? Gill wasn't his subordinate!

"Prince Charming" smiled in a manner most suspicious to Gill and spoke in a smooth tone, "I'm flattered you remembered my name. I hope we can work together harmoniously."

_That's what you say_, Gill's eyes narrowed as his mind turned to venomous thoughts. "I don't mean to be rude but who are you exactly?" The blond seemed taken aback but responded with a smile.

Hamilton stared at his son like he'd grown a second head. "Gill, don't you know? This is Mr. Regison's son here as representative to Waffle Town!"

Regison. Regison. Regison? Gill's mind snapped, "Regison the third? You're his son?" his eyes widened as his body instinctively moved to the end of the couch.

"I hope to possibly sponsor a few businesses here where the air is clean and it's peaceful. I think quite a few people would enjoy visiting this island." Said Will in his casual charming voice.

"He'll be staying with us until the end of the year, so please don't cause him any trouble." His father laughed completely unaware of the knot tightening in Gill's stomach.

Gill gripped the side of the cushion as the information sank in. "But…today is the first. Regison isn't scheduled to arrive until the fifth!"

"Oh, didn't you receive my letter?" asked Will innocently. A letter? Who knows what's hidden in all those filing cabinets! A lump caught in his throat as Gill stared into cool blue eyes. "In any case, would you like to accompany me on a stroll tomorrow morning? There are things I would like to discuss with you…"

Gill nodded blankly while his father answered for him all too giddily, "He would be delighted!"

* * *

><p><em>This was written for a challenge I'm doing with a friend. We randomized a pair &amp; have to write a 1500+ word chapter each day for 2 weeks. =) Wish me luck.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Red Hot Omelets**

_William Terry Louis Andrew Carrick Jonathan Dredge Hams Reading Roger Southwark Alwick Plymouth Junior Regison III is a wealthy man visiting Waffle Island in the hopes of finding reliable business partners. Gill just can't be bothered._

* * *

><p>Gill liked morning strolls well enough, even with the ill-mannered squirrels chucking nuts at unsuspecting passersby. Sometimes he'd go for a walk even in the rain…but not for three hours! And today… today he had the pleasure of accompanying a certain wealthy man.<p>

Said man was riding merrily on horseback completely oblivious to Gill's pain. "Are you sure you don't want to hop on back?" Ok, not completely oblivious.

Gill sent him a reassuring stare, hoping some annoyance drizzled into his tone, "Oh no, I'm fine, thank you." _My feet are killing me, take me home._

"That's good to hear!" chirped the blond with a beaming smile, "Young men should be vigorous and young maidens beautiful." Gill offered no response. He hoped that by being as quiet as possible his guest of honor would get bored and go his separate way. Hell, they'd practically trotted half the island by now! Another fifteen minutes went by before Will finally broke the silence, "Are you sure you don't want a lift?"

_Yes, yes, I'm sure!_ Or so he wanted to say, but at this point Gill's aching feet forced him to cave. "Alright…but I…don't know how to get on such a thing."

Arthur stopped mid-trot as Will looked down in mild surprise. "You've never ridden a horse?"

Gill's cheeks flushed with a mix of anger and embarrassment. "I never felt the need."

A moment of silence passed before Will calmly dismounted and patted the saddle. "Let me give you a hand."

"…What?"

"A hand," Will extended his right hand. "Allow me to assist you."

"What—nonsense are you talking about? I don't need help, I can do it myself!" Gill flushed, raising a foot to the paddle only to realize it was much higher than he first perceived. He put as much weight as he could on the pad but it felt so unstable he couldn't find the will to hoist himself up. It felt like he might tip the horse over or something… now that would be a sight. Gill jerked when a hand gently touched his side; he could smell the expensive cologne emanating from the man now standing a bit too close.

"There's no need to feel embarrassed," Will reassured him in the most vexing way possible.

Though Gill had to admit, the boost really made all the difference. Not like the seat was anything to ride home about, he was already straddling uncomfortably; every which way he turned he still felt too high off the ground, like he'd fall at any moment. The sudden shift in weight behind him didn't help matters. Gill tried to turn around but was afraid he'd tilt over. A pair of hands reached around him to grab the reigns, startling him somewhat. He stuttered as the horse began its saunter. "Isn't it hard to see? Maybe I should sit behind…"

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall." For some reason, that only pissed Gill off even more. He wanted to go home—now; and with them so close together it'd be even more awkward if he didn't make small talk. Curses!

Gill's eyes darted from side to side; making sure no one was around to see the display. "This must be what you do on dates," he immediately slapped his own forehead. What the hell kind of conversation starter was that? If things weren't awkward before, they sure were now.

A long pause made his heart sink. He really hoped he hadn't freaked the blond out. Even if he didn't like him, he didn't want to leave strange impressions. "Well, yes, I think this is rather nice." The response was so bland he wasn't sure if he should be disappointed or not.

Already the town was drawing into sight, but Gill desperately wanted to get off before then. Not only did his thighs hurt, but he really didn't want anyone to see him in such a position. Though he had to admit, his feet were much better, and the presence of a warm body so close to him wasn't so bad; after a while, even the silence of nature was tolerable. This was actually pretty nice-

"Is that you, Gill?"

_Damn it._

"G—Good morning." The two turned to see two short young ladies on the side of the road. One dressed up from head to toe like a Lolita doll and the other in conservative sweater and skirt, her blue hair plaited into two pigtails. The frilly one grinned at Gill mischievously, "Since when do you ride?"

"Good morning, Candace, Luna," Gill said the latter rather forcefully, desperately trying to suppress a rising blush. "I see you two are doing well."

"Who are these lovely young ladies?" asked Will, turning on his most charming smile while Gill rolled his eyes.

Candace seemed to scuttle behind her sister, "Um… Hello."

"My name is Luna," pitched the girl with curly purple ponytails. She motioned to girl behind her, "This is my sister Candace… You're cute! If you ever have the time, stop by our store!"

Will leaned over slightly and nodded as if hanging on her every word, "I would be honored."

This couldn't be any more embarrassing. "Please take me home," politeness and geniality be damned, Gill was tired. This guy comes begging to go out together and then makes passes at some random girls? And Luna-of all people?

"You seem upset," Will's voice was a bit quieter than before.

_Because I am._ "I'm just tired." Gill wasn't even sure what he was getting all ruffled up for; what's done is done, after all. When he got home, he'd make sure to scrub that stupid scent of him too. It was getting to be overpowering.

Chop fresh eggplant, tomatoes, and other vegetables into large dices approximately three quarters of an inch on each side. Sauté onions and garlic over medium-low heat for three to four minutes, then add the zucchini and yellow squash; cook for another three to four minutes.

He'd made it countless times, but every time Gill still insisted on using the recipe book. If it's not perfect, why bother? Before long a large bowl of fresh ratatouille sat in the middle of the dining room table. Gill marveled at his creation before pouting at the empty room. Why was nobody here? He looked to the clock: nine thirty. Surely father would be home by now. What about that lout, William?

Ten, twenty minutes later and the lad was pacing back and forth, glancing up at the clock. If only time were this slow at work, he thought, he'd get a lot more things done. "What are those two doing?"

Finally the front door swung open and two men waltzed inside, looking all too jolly for Gill's liking.

"What have you two been up to?" he asked, trying to sound casual but sounding much more cross.

Hamilton's nose was tinted red, a big goofy smile on his face, "You should have seen Kathy, my boy. She's fishing the good stuff…"

Gill stepped back as his father ambled right passed him and the ratatouille towards the bedroom. "Have you been drinking?"

"Just a fair drop, Gill, nothing to fret over," mumbled Will who took a seat at the table. At least he seemed a lot more composed than Hamilton.

Gill frowned. "If you're going to be late, at least let me know in advance… Anyway, I made dinner."

He set out to get a plate, but Will gestured to him not to bother. "I'm sorry, I fear I can't eat another bite…"

Gill's mouth gaped wide open, "You've already eaten, too? Do you know how much effort I put into cooking every day?" Why was he getting so upset? It's not like they couldn't eat it tomorrow. Fridges were invented for a reason. His mind tried to rationalize with him but his mouth wouldn't have it.

Will stared at him lazily as though not sure what he was talking about. The blond stood up unsteadily and placed both hands on Gill's shoulders. "Thank you very much."

Gill swallowed; he wasn't even sure what to say. Should he still be mad? Who could be mad? The man sighed deeply and shrugged off the hands as he went to put away the food. "I'm not hungry either. Let's just go to bed."

He slammed the fridge shut and hobbled over to the bedroom where his father was already passed out. He wished he could go to sleep as quickly as that. Maybe it wouldn't kill him to have a sip of wine every now and then.

Every thought flew out of his head when a hand suddenly pushed him forward; he landed face first on the bed, a little too bewildered to even register what just happened. A warm breath rushed past the hairs on his neck, sending a cold shiver down his spine. Gill jolted up, almost knocking the other man to the ground. "What do you think you're doing?"

Will stared at him befuddled before stumbling past him and collapsing on the bed. "Let's go to bed!"

Those were the last words he spoke before gently snoring.

Gill rubbed the back of his neck, a light pink staining his cheeks. "…That's my bed, you know..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Red Hot Omelets**

_William Terry Louis Andrew Carrick Jonathan Dredge Hams Reading Roger Southwark Alwick Plymouth Junior Regison III is a wealthy man visiting Waffle Island in the hopes of finding reliable business partners. Gill just can't be bothered._

* * *

><p>It started out like any other morning. Even on the island, it's slow on Mondays, thought Gill as he sifted through the same documents for the third time. Angela, the new girl on the block, recently purchased some new land up in the hills. Other than that, business was dead. They hadn't had any new visitors to the island that season, notwithstanding Mr. "Regison the Third". Never in his life did Gill think he'd get pushed down by another man, much less that…player.<p>

Elli glanced over his shoulder worriedly, "Gill? You've been reading the same page for the past hour. Maybe you should take a break?"

The sudden suggestion caught him off guard. Break? Who takes breaks off schedule? Gill waved a hand flippantly and rose from his seat. "There's no need. I'm going to check on Dale." They'd placed an order with the local carpenter the other day—it wouldn't seem strange for him to go check on the order. It's not like he was hoping to catch a glimpse of Will on his date by the lake or anything.

To his relief the lake was completely deserted. Only Toby's shabby hut stood in the background as Gill past it on his way up to Soufflé Farm. With a wave to Owen doing who-knows-what with that rusty hammer of his, Gill sped along to Dale's, nearly bumping into Angela on the way in.

The girl's face flushed as her eyes immediately turned to the ground. "Good morning..!"

Why are so many girls shy on this island? Gill managed a small smile, "Good morning, Angela. I hope you're doing well."

"Yes…um…" her eyes darted up to him nervously then back to the ground. "I thought…Will would be with you."

Gill's ears perked as his eyes sharpened into focus. "I thought he'd be with you." Or at least, that's what William told him.

Angela shook her head slowly, "We parted just a short while ago. He said he was going to…bring you something, or…I think?"

Now he was confused. Gill said his goodbyes, ducking into the store to see Dale and his son up to their usual shenanigans.

"I thought I told you not to add that!" Dale's gruff voice boomed loud enough to knock plants off a shelf.

Luke shouted, equally as loud, "Aw come on, pops! It's way cooler this way! Don't you see?"

"Excuse me," Gill muttered quietly. He was almost afraid he'd get pulled into the storm. The two didn't seem to notice and kept shouting over him. Gill sighed, "I'll just come by another time." Almost nothing could break those two up when they were so deep into an argument. Not like he couldn't raise his voice, he just didn't have the energy. Besides, preparations for the upcoming festival were almost complete. It's not like they didn't have time to complete their projects. Gill had other things on his mind.

Like where the hell is that trouble maker?

Gill frowned and scratched his head. He wasn't annoyed at having come all this way for nothing, but he was a little annoyed at being kept in the dark. The last thing he needed was half the female population impregnated.

Summer was truly one of the most beautiful and miserable of seasons. High afternoon meant sky high temperatures. Gill leaned back in his chair, gently fanning himself. He hated to act so casual in a professional setting but this was getting to be too much. Elli was dusting bookcases like the heat didn't bother her at all. Just looking at her dress full of frills was enough to make him sweat.

"Elli, please stop rushing about like that. Just looking at you is tiring," he mumbled, a bit annoyed at himself for getting annoyed.

Elli didn't seem bothered by the comment. "Why don't you see what Dale is up to? Things ought to have cooled down by now."

Cooled down. Gill groaned, throwing his head back to fan his neck. "In a minute."

"I've never seen you so relaxed!"

The smooth voice nearly knocked him out of his chair. Gill slammed both hands on the desk, eyes wide like a child caught doing something bad. He glared up at Will, "Hams…d—don't sneak up on me like that!" The sudden scare sent a cool chill up and down his body; strangely pleasant in the blazing heat. His expression changed from surprise to suspicion, "And where, exactly, have you been all day?"

Will answered, "Sampling the local hospitality! The inn, the general market, the tailors, Angela's…"

"Basically, any place you could find a maiden," said Gill in a questioning tone.

Will raised a brow at the comment, but continued on, "Did you know there is a ranch past Soufflé Farm?

"Why don't you go for a drink with father?" Gill stood up from his chair and stormed upstairs. Everything was so ludicrous! It's not like he had anything to be mad about—it was too hot to get angry! But his brain kept spinning in the wrong direction and he'd end up frustrated.

Will looked to Elli, who stared back in confusion; he smiled.

The smell of fried egg wafted from the kitchen and filled the living room. Hamilton sat on the couch with a pen and notepad while Will sat across from him on the couch. "So…met any townsfolk today, William?"

Will smiled, occasionally glancing at the kitchen. He couldn't really see from his angle. "I met quite a few lovely ladies. Waffle Island is like a garden."

Hamilton chuckled, his cheeks turning rosy red, "Careful now, you might end up engaged by the end of the month."

A loud bang chorused from the kitchen, drawing their attention. Gill stuck his head from around the corner with his signature surly look. "Dinner is served."

"Oh…well!" Hamilton looked to Will, who stood and moved to clear the dining room table.

Dinner was relatively quiet. Almost awkward. Hamilton tried to start some kind of conversation, but every time Gill shot it down with a one-liner. Will didn't even attempt to start anything, content with poking at his tomato omelet. He seemed troubled, his blond brows knitting together as he glanced from person to person.

Finally Gill snapped, "If you have something to say, just say it." He hated this beating around the bush nonsense.

Will jerked a bit, accidentally stabbing at his egg. "It's just that…I don't understand…" Gill's heart jumped into his throat. If Will asked him what was up with his attitude, he honestly wouldn't know how to answer. Will looked up confusedly, "Do you usually cook breakfast items for dinner?"

"…What?"

"It's just that…I've never eaten eggs in the evening." Will poked at his plate again, having barely touched it.

Gill's face flushed; should he be insulted or something? "This happens to be one of my favorite dishes, ok? If you don't like it, feel free to make your own meal."

"Oh no," Will stammered, trying to smile and failing horribly, "I will gladly accept it. You made it, so there is no reason not to like it."

Gill bit his lip; he suddenly lost his appetite. "I'm finished."

Even after a nice hot shower, Gill couldn't relax. The lights were still on, since the other two were awake. And really, he didn't need darkness to sleep. He just couldn't sleep. He was disgusted with himself for behaving the way he did, and he wasn't sure how to explain himself. But no one seemed particularly bothered, so why was it bothering him?

Footsteps sounded behind him, but with his back facing away from the wall, he couldn't see who it was. But it had to be Will—his footsteps were much lighter than father's. Gill's body stiffened as though to appear in deep slumber. He didn't want to converse with anyone just then, or maybe he was just avoiding things. Either way, his strategy failed.

"I'm sorry I haven't had much time to talk with you today." Will's voice was surprisingly gentle—and startlingly close.

Gill opened his eyes; he could feel his heartbeat start to race. What the hell was going on? "What are you talking about? You're here on vacation, not to visit me. I don't care what you do." _Seriously, we've just met. Get over yourself!_ He wanted to say, but somehow it wouldn't feel right.

His heart raced with a mix of anger at the other's chuckling.

"What's so funny?" He sat up such a flurry he became lightheaded.

"You are," said Will simply, holding a hand over his mouth as laughter came bubbling up.

Gill gnashed his teeth searching for a retort, but none came. "Go to sleep, Hams. I don't have time for this!" How childish. He grimaced and flipped back over, dragging the sheets up over his head. Hopefully he could get some peace and quiet on his day off tomorrow; none of this confusion business.

"Good night," he could hear Will's footsteps fade into the background and the bedroom lights flickered off.

Gill growled as he stared wide-eyed at the wall. He still couldn't sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Red Hot Omelets**

_William Terry Louis Andrew Carrick Jonathan Dredge Hams Reading Roger Southwark Alwick Plymouth Junior Regison III is a wealthy man visiting Waffle Island in the hopes of finding reliable business partners. Gill just can't be bothered._

* * *

><p>Hamilton got some strange idea in his head that Gill was in love. Having been through the motions in his youth, he felt as though it were his duty to enlighten his son on the virtues of love, marriage, and the hereafter.<p>

Gill just wanted to go to work. "Like I said, father, I have no idea what you're talking about!" As far as he was concerned, love and marriage could wait. A long time. How could he possibly think about such things when Waffle Town was in such a depressed state? Not even that—but who would he marry? There was no such girl on Waffle Island! Gill threw on an extra coat despite the scorching heat outside and marched out the door, his father's words following behind him. As they faded in the distance the sound of horse shoes clocking against dirt ground grew louder.

Gill reached for his aching temples, "You're back early, Hams."

Will shrugged from atop his horse with a rolling laugh, "You could tell it was Arthur?"

"No one else wears such strong cologne," sighed Gill, continuing on his walk to work while Arthur trotted behind him.

The blond arched an eyebrow and pulled his coat up for a whiff. "Do you really think it's strong?"

"I could smell it from a mile away," Gill lied. The true was, Will's cologne was light and fragrant; there was something about it that made girls go all gushy, Gill was sure of it. Not like it made any difference to him. Gill waved a hand to signal end of conversation as they neared the Town Hall. "You can't bring that thing inside," he spoke dryly and shut the door behind him.

Despite the snide remark Will patted Arthur on the neck and followed after his surly host.

"Good morning, Gill…" greeted Elli with slightly less pep than usual. Her brown eyes wandered over to his companion; he rolled his eyes as she suddenly lit up. "Good morning, Will!" He could hear the shuffling of books and chairs and she rushed to make a comfortable setting for their guest. Elli was usually nice to everyone, but much to Gill's annoyance, she'd be particularly sweet on Will. He'd like to believe it was because the man was wealthy, but he knew it all boiled down to charisma. Then as if remembering her coworker, Elli spun around with a nervous smile, "O—oh, Gill, would you like some coffee?"

"I would appreciate it," he shrugged off the coat and slid it over the back of his chair, flopping down without a care. His eyes narrowed as they landed on his guest, "You may leave any time you wish."

Will smiled, thanking Elli as she handed him a warm cup of coffee, "I came to see you work! I hope it isn't a problem after all…"

His usual calm and collected voice wavered at the thought of Will sitting there staring at him all day. He'd have to find some way to scare the guy off. Maybe force him to do manual labor? Finally he settled to just get to work and hope Will would get bored on his own. "It's no problem; just don't get in the way."

It should only take an hour or so. That's what he thought.

"…What are you staring at?" his blue eyes shifted nervously from pen to paper to Will, then back to pen. The blond spent the last three hours just sitting there with his chin in his palm, elbow resting on one leg, and a creepy smile plastering his face.

"You're so serious about your work. Don't you get tired of reading?" Will skillfully dodged the question with one of his own.

Gill pretended not to care, flipping to the next page though his eyes were trained elsewhere. "Isn't that obvious? Work is work."

"Yes, but…you're just so serious!"

"What's wrong with that?" he didn't mean to raise his voice, and almost ducked away to avoid Elli's curious stare. She got bored after a minute and went back to cleaning.

The next sentence came too fast.

"Your girlfriend must be sad."

With a jerk of his hand Gill nearly knocked his empty cup onto the floor. There is absolutely no reason to fluster, so why was he flustering? His silver hair slipped out of place as he hurried to gather some documents together, his face colored bright red from ear to ear. "H—how could I possibly have a girlfriend?" _You've damn well snatched up every 'fair maiden' in town, you lecher!_

Will's eyes widened in genuine shock. "But I thought…hmmm, I see. This is a predicament…"

Now this was getting annoying. Gill slammed a folder on the desk as he stood up. "Just what are you trying to say?" It's not like he couldn't get a date! He just didn't have the time for it!

The blond turns his empty cup in his hands with a vacant smile, giving him that 'this-is-getting-interesting' look. "Then…you have a type?"

_What on earth! First father and now Mr. Perfect? Why is everyone getting on my case about love or marriage or girlfriends all of a sudden! Do I look desperate, or something?_ "I don't!" he said simply before disappearing to the back of the room. If he had to feel those eyes boring holes into him for another minute he'd go insane! After a moment he could hear the front door open and close, and for a moment his heart sank into his stomach. _Maybe I went too far?_

"E—excuse me…" a small voice sounded by the counter, actually startling him somewhat.

Gill rushed to the counter to see the small and fragile Candace, clutching her wool satchel—she almost looked like a child. No one would think she was in her twenties. Gill's eyes drifted momentarily to the corner to see Will was still there, and then he quickly looked away. It was uncomfortable, but at the same time he felt relieved. His focus centered on Candace; she was a delicate specimen, he couldn't be too curt with her or she'd scurry under a chair or something. "What can I do for you, Candace?"

"W—well…we…we made some gratin, and…" her fingers played with the flap of her satchel and her eyes sank to the floor. "Um, Luna…she wanted me…to give you some…so…"

"Luna?" Gill accepted the boxed lunch, a bit puzzled. "How uncharacteristically nice of her... In any case, tell her I said thank you."

Candace nodded her head before ducking outside. Will stood up from the corner to stretch out his knees or something. "You shouldn't talk about a lady like that." Gill froze mid-step, staring at him in mild surprise. He wasn't expecting the blond to say anything, but Will just stared at him with a blank expression. "She went through the trouble to deliver that for you."

That man always seemed to throw Gill off guard, always seem to push just the right buttons. Or wrong buttons. Gill flushed; he wasn't used to being lectured, he did the lecturing. "Do you really have nothing better to do? You've been provoking me all day, and all I want to do is work!" his breath almost caught in his throat the moment those words left his lips and he clamped shut.

"I see…I'm sorry. Then I'll go first."

Gill knew what he had to do. Just apologize. He just need to raise a hand and stop him, and apologize properly. His hand only twitched at his side. The door opened and shut. No one came around the rest of the afternoon. He could taste iron spreading over his tongue and he clenched down on dry lips.

"Gill? Shouldn't you be closing up?" Elli's worried expression sucked the life right out of him. He dismissed her, and she left, albeit reluctantly.

The hall felt so empty. The lights were turned off; only orange glows of sunset spilling through the window. "I don't want to go home…"

_I don't want to go home._

_I don't want to go home._

_I don't want to go home._

**_I don't want to go home._**

He felt like a child that ran away from home only to realize he couldn't make it on his own. He could only imagine the disappointed look on his dad's face, that he would treat a guest so badly. Or did Will say anything at all? Maybe he didn't mention anything to father? Gill shook his head morbidly. No, even if you don't say a word, your body language might give you away. Gill knew better than anyone else he was terrible with body language. Body language equaled open book.

With a heavy sigh, he turned the knob and stepped slowly into his home, surprised to meet an empty living room, but the smell of familiar cooking told him someone was home. He could tell right away; tomato omelet. "Father?" he called tentatively stepping toward the kitchen.

"Welcome home," the deep voice sent a chill up his spine. Gill sidled into the kitchen as though any sudden movement would incur an attack. He really didn't want to face this guy in his own forte. Will didn't turn from the stove, his left hand pressing down on a well-worn cookbook. "I hope you don't mind, I'm making dinner tonight."

The warm smell was stifling. Gill wanted to run to his room and pull the covers over his head. But who knew what the blond might do in the kitchen all by himself. "It's…no trouble," he said, trying to mask his nervousness with aloof disinterest and went to sit down. The truth? It did bother him. The man he had a fight with just hours earlier was in his kitchen making one of his favorite dishes. How messed up was that?

"I hope I didn't mess it up," said Will with a light-hearted laugh, placing a plate of steaming omelet down in front of his host. "I followed the instructions to the T."

Gill gulped, staring at the fluffy rolls of egg with suspicion, "…Thank you."

"So," Will drew the chair directly next to his and sat down. He had a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Did you enjoy your lunch?"

Gill hesitated. He wished he knew where this conversation was going. "I…couldn't eat," he said truthfully, earning a strange stare from the other. Honestly, their close proximity was just unnerving and this only reminded him how hungry he was—but right now tomato omelet just didn't appeal.

"You didn't eat it?" Will sighed deeply, turning away from him and folding his hands over the table. "Luna made it from the heart, you know."

"If you're jealous, just say so," the words slipped out so fast they caught both of them by surprise. Gill stuttered to cover it up, "I mean I know you were with her yesterday." _Her and every other girl on the island._

"You were watching?" his voice was low, a tone Gill hadn't heard before.

"N—no! I'm not a stalker," Gill took in a forkful of egg if only to have an excuse not to stick his foot in his mouth.

Will persisted, "Then, if I asked her on a date, you wouldn't mind?"

Suddenly it clicked. It all made sense—the reason why Will has been on his case since sunrise.

_Will is in love with Luna._

_Will is in love with Luna?_

"Luna?" he asked as though to clarify they were indeed talking about the same girl, the girl who dressed up in ridiculous Lolita outfits and carried around a stuffed rabbit. A bang of pain assaulted his right wrist and the fork dropped to the plate. He gripped it subconsciously. "Are you kidding me? She's practically jailbait. Is that your type?"

A tap on the table sent a sharp pain through his chest. Will was facing the wall, his index finger tapping the table in a steady, heavy rhythm and the knot in Gill's chest pulled tighter. "What kind of man do you take me for?"

_Why, why, why, why, why do I always say the wrong things?_ Gill mentally pulled his hair out, but remained silent as the blond stood up from his seat and calmly left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Red Hot Omelets**

_William Terry Louis Andrew Carrick Jonathan Dredge Hams Reading Roger Southwark Alwick Plymouth Junior Regison III is a wealthy man visiting Waffle Island in the hopes of finding reliable business partners. Gill just can't be bothered._

* * *

><p>It was an unusually bright day, but surprisingly mild weather. Gill was feeling pretty bright himself—he had an excuse to come home late that evening. Maybe by the time he got home, the others would be asleep, he thought. He hoped. That evening he had dinner plans with Angela. They weren't best friends or anything but she did seem to understand him well after only a short period of time. He couldn't say the same for her though. Besides, why should Will have all the action? He bowed his head behind an open folder, slightly ashamed at that last thought.<p>

Work was slow for a weekday, though he was pleased to see there were three new faces prowling around town. They came in from the mainland to spend the week, or so he heard. Not like he had time to mingle with every breathing creature on the island.

Speaking of breathing creatures, Elli called in sick that day, so he was alone in the building. It didn't seem so weird when she went on vacation, but calling in sick randomly like that…it was a little lonely, even if Gill wouldn't admit it. Thankfully it soon came time to close.

The fact that he didn't have to go home elated him; he felt like a helium balloon! He zoomed right by his house and straight eastward toward Angela's farm, pleased to see that her tomato plants were sprouting quite nicely. Strangely enough, where Soufflé Farm and Brownie Ranch seemed to have problems, the work of both entities seemed to come naturally to Angela. Maybe within another year or so the island could spring back to life. Keep dreaming, he sighed, sinking into his usual facet of pessimism.

Her brown hair and pale green outfit popped into view as she stepped out of her barn and he immediately went to greet her, only to freeze in his tracks seconds later. Following her out was a tall, suave young man with a charming smile and clean-cut blond hair. The man spotted him and appeared to be equally stunned. Angela slowed her yapping long enough to glance around for what her guest was freaking about and smiled obliviously at Gill.

"Gill! You're here early!" she chirped, running up to him to give a friendly bow.

Will came up behind her, patting her on the shoulder, "What's this? You're having a guest over, Angela?"

"Oh yes!" the girl clapped her hands together, sounding much like Gill's sanity snapping. She went on, "I invited him over to dinner….is something wrong?"

"No," his eyes flashed for a moment, but otherwise showed no signs of dissent, "Well, then, please take care of Arthur for me."

"O—of course" Angela stammered, waving goodbye as the man went along his way. She turned to Gill with a smile as bright as that afternoon's sun. "You're actually pretty early, so I didn't have time to prepare… do you mind waiting?"

Gill stared at his retreating form until Angela impatiently pulled him inside. Puzzled? Sure, he was puzzled. Lately he couldn't figure anyone out; there's really no point in trying, is there? He sat at the small wooden table and watched Angela busily move about the kitchen, to and fro. She worked with a trained skill unlike anything he'd ever seen. Sometimes he wondered if it was because she was a girl and that girls are just inherently good at cooking? No, there were plenty of girls that couldn't cook. She was just talented. And that's something coming from Gill.

It really took no time at all to prepare, and before he knew it he was staring down at a delectable looking tomato risotto. "It's the season for tomato, wouldn't you say?" she giggled, taking a seat across from him.

Gill smiled, she really did know all his soft spots. "You're a surprisingly good cook, Angela."

"Now what's that supposed to mean?" she huffed playfully, taking a bite out of her food.

It was times like these that he was grateful to the new farmer girl. Sure she could be an annoying klutz sometimes but she had the remarkable ability of making you feel better. He took a bit of his risotto and smiled, "It's good. As expected."

"Don't you think! Anissa taught me," she seemed quite proud of herself.

Gill couldn't deny, Angela could be cute when she wanted to be…. _Oh God._ His stomach began to knot up in a twist. _Oh Goddess, Oh God. Isn't this a date? No matter what, this looks like a date, doesn't it?_

Angela just went on and on about a cow or goat or something, but the tinge in her cheeks only made him more and more uncomfortable and his mind wouldn't slow down. _Is that why he looked at me that way? Was he jealous of me? But what about Luna? What about Angela?_

"…ll…Gill!" The man snapped to his senses, his fork held in midair with the risotto already having slid off. Angela stared at him, clearly worried. "Are you ok? Is it the food?"

"N—no!" How could he possibly go on like this without knowing for sure what this was? Gill scratched the back of his neck nervously, not quite wanting to ask, but knew that he had to. "Angela…is this supposed to be a date?"

Angela gasp, her milky brown eyes widening in shock. "Oh, no! Is that what you thought?" Her cheeks lit up, causing a chain reaction and soon the both of them were brighter than a Christmas tree.

"Ok, good! I'm sorry it got a little weird, there."

"Not at all," though her cheeks were still pretty red, she managed to laugh a little. "I'm surprised you would think of something like that. I mean, I can't imagine you on a date."

Gill scoffed, a small smile dancing on his lips. "You have no confidence in me, do you?"

Angela laughed again and went back to whatever it was she was talking about, and Gill relaxed. Though it embarrassed him, he was still glad he asked. He remembered hearing once that men and women couldn't be friends, and he always wondered if that were true. Maybe? Maybe not. Who said that again? He mentally shrugged and returned to his meal.

Angela waved from her doorstep, watching him amble down the road until he disappeared from sight, and closed the door.

In the far recesses of his mind, he was still afraid to go home. But his spirits were high and his short-time memory momentarily swiped. He barely even noticed the fixed smile on his face as he entered.

"Did you have fun?"

High tides must eventually fall. Gill slumped against the door, staring lazily at Will relaxing on the sofa. "I had a wonderful time, thank you," he said in a drawl. It was the truth, why hide it? It's not like he had anything to hide. He didn't do anything wrong.

Will nodded knowingly, swirling a glass of wine around in one hand. "So," he started; his eyes thoughtfully downcast, "it's not Luna, but Angela?"

A rising flame ascended Gill's throat as his face began to heat up. He could feel his ears burning, but he knew he needed to stay cool. "So what if it is? I don't see what that has to do with you." It really didn't have anything to do with him! This guy supposedly came to check out the landscape and enjoy a little time in the sun, and instead he's constantly getting into confrontations and flirting with anything in a skirt. If anyone deserved to be teased, it was him! Gill smiled slyly, "Did you go on a date with Luna? You do so fancy little girls, don't you?"

"That's going too far," Will's voice was quiet but curt, a soft warning.

A bead of sweat trickled down Gill's neck as he sidled to the kitchen slowly. "You do, don't you? How far did you go?" Thank the Goddess his father was asleep, because he honestly couldn't stop the filth from spilling out.

Will stood up so fast he jerked back in surprise. The blond set the glass of wine on the coffee table, dusted off his pants, and made a shockingly swift approach. Gill backed up so fast his head thudded when he bumped against the wall, the distance between them closing faster than a cat on a mouse.

Gill wavered, his breath catching in his throat in that pivotal moment. And then he was crushed. He couldn't feel anything but the hot sensation on his lips, he couldn't think anything. That beautiful, light cologne sent him into the skies, and he couldn't move a finger. Warm to hot to cool as their lips parted and he could feel warm puffs of air brushing his tongue.

Then cold; cold, crisp air as the body up against his suddenly moved away and disappeared. It was unbelievably cold, shocking him back to reality. His knees felt weak, his head felt light, but alas, he regained his mind.

_What the hell just happened._


	6. Chapter 6

**Red Hot Omelets**

_William Terry Louis Andrew Carrick Jonathan Dredge Hams Reading Roger Southwark Alwick Plymouth Junior Regison III is a wealthy man visiting Waffle Island in the hopes of finding reliable business partners. Gill just can't be bothered._

* * *

><p>As a man, if you are kissed by another man, what is the suitable course of action? His ego said "Punch him." His brain said "If you don't like him, ignore him." His heart said "You probably like him." The first option was out of the question and the third completely baseless. The right course of action obviously would be to ignore the hell out of him. Gill nodded as though to confirm his course of action and slipped out of the bedroom. He'd just take a quick shower, grab a piece of toast and head out the door without saying a single word.<p>

Of course, that plan is difficult to carry out when the object you're ignoring is knocking on the bathroom door while you're in the shower. To not answer now could lead to dire consequences. Gill turned down the shower head and yelled, "What was that?" _Please go away._

"Do you need a towel?"

Gill raised an eyebrow. What was he an idiot? Of course he had a towel! "Yes!" The fewer words that needed to be spoken, the better.

It was only post-shower that Gill realized someone spread his towel over the floor as a rug. I.e. he had no towel and he sure as hell wasn't about to use the one under his feet. What happened to the rug? He quietly contemplated stalking out naked—it was his house, after all—but opted to call for help instead. Pathetic. He just hoped his father hadn't left the room yet. Gill cracked open the door and hesitantly called out, "…Father?" _Oh dear Goddes please answer._ "Father?"

"I'm afraid he's still asleep," the man's voice reeked of enjoyment.

Gill frowned as Will greeted him with a smile too bright so early in the morning. "You did this," he accused, assuming the other knew full well what he meant.

"I don't understand?" the blond tilted his head. So not cute.

"Where is the bathroom rug?" Gill's voice became heavier as his mood swung lower.

Will perked up with a fist bopping against palm as though just realizing, "Oh, yes, the rug! I threw it in the wash last night, so I used a towel to cover the floor…"

Gill wanted to slap his forehead, but his hand might slip and allow the door to open wider than necessary. "Please…fetch me a towel."

"Right away, sire," Will joked and disappeared from sight. Gill wished he would disappear forever. Though he was mildly grateful for the speed with which the blond completed his task, he was not at all grateful when he held said towel behind his back with a mischievous grin. "How about a thank you?"

"…I'd rather air dry," and really, at this point he was probably half-way dry.

Will frowned, "I'm sorry."

Snatching it out of the blond's clutches, Gill made a point out of slamming the door. That had to have been planned! He fumed as he toweled himself dry and pulled on the clothes he'd neatly folded by the sink. That pervert probably planned this from the start! Why else would he ask if Gill had a towel? It was the setting of a trap!

"Maybe he wants to make up with you?" Gill's eyes scanned the menu casually, as if not even hearing the question. Angela frowned, cupping her face in her hands as she asked the bartender for another round. She worked there often as a part-timer, but lately she came there to drink rather than work. Gill on the other hand…well he hardly ever drank. Ever. He didn't even know what to order.

"You order for me," he said finally, slamming down the folded menu in a 'this is my final decision' sort of way.

Angela sighed, ordering for Gill her favorite mixer. She turned to him while lifting her glass to her lips, "So like I said, maybe he's just trying to make up with you?"

_More like make out with me._ Gill shrugged as though he couldn't care less, when in fact he was using every excuse in the book not to go home. He told her about their frequent conflicts. He didn't tell her about the kiss. "I doubt it. He's a player and a no good drunk." Ok, maybe that's a bit of an exaggeration.

Nevertheless his friend seemed taken aback, "A player…? A drunk? I don't get it."

"Of course you don't get it, you fall for his charms just like every other girl in town!" Gill's face and hands started heating up as his glare great intense, "Admit it, every time he greets you, you start drooling!"

Angela gasped, "I do not!"

"Yes you do!" He nearly yelled, before realizing they were drawing attention. He cupped a hand to whisper, "I'm sure he's made passes at every girl on the island…"

Angela blinked, taking a sip from her drink as if thinking deeply on the subject. She slowly shook her head. "I've never seen him make a move on anyone."

Genuinely surprised, he tried again, "Hasn't he ever tried to kiss you?"

Her stare turned from one of confusion to suspicion. "Gill, you're not the type to pass around rumors. What's going on? Did something happen?"

That stabbed him in the gut, he had to admit. When she put it that way, he really had gone off the deep end. Was there any concrete evidence of Will's gallivanting other than his natural flirtatious nature? But that in itself was the problem! "I—I'm not trying to spread any rumors…ugh…. Angela, this…this is just between me and you…"

Her eyes visibly lit up as she leaned in and nodded vigorously.

Gill swallowed as the bartender slid him his drink. He took a quick swig of liquid courage and stared hard at the lines in the counter. "..e…ssed me."

"…Huh?" she was leaning in so close he could smell her alcohol laden breath.

He breathed in deeply and exhaled, before leaning close to her so that his lips reached her ears, "He kissed me."  
>Angela rolled back as though she'd been bitten; eyes and mouth wide like a startled goldfish. "He what?" she practically shouted, earning a couple stares and a harsh 'shhh' from Gill. She took another gulp, spinning the glass in her hands and staring at the ice intently. She didn't seem disgusted, more like…surprised. "I see. So…what about you?"<p>

Gill blinked. "What about me?"

She glanced at him nervously, visibly tensing up as the question passed her lips, "H—how do you feel about it?"

He snapped back equally nervous, "Of course, I'm disgusted!" It surprised him somewhat at her downcast eyes. Did he say something wrong? _It's the truth! I think._

"Oh," she said finally, still spinning the glass between her delicate fingers.

Gill hesitated, not quite sure what to say. Finally, he managed to stutter in defense, " I'm really not that way… I had no idea, I mean… he's just a womanizer, so…" _Wait wait wait wait, this doesn't add up._

"It doesn't add up," said Angela, cryptically mirroring his thoughts. Her eyes were intensely focused, "How could he be a womanizer, and yet be interested in you? Are you sure you don't have things all mixed up?"

Mixed up? "Me?" Gill stared; flabbergasted at the idea that he might have gotten something wrong. "I…how could I possibly wrong? Just because of last night? All that proves is that he's a pervert…. Besides, this island doesn't need a sponsor or anything like that. We can build it up on our own, don't you think?" he looked to her with a pleading look in his eyes, as though he were just looking for someone to nod their head and agree with whatever he said.

"That mayb e so, but…" she seemed in a faraway place. "Maybe you have him all wrong? He's actually a nice guy."

"Angela, why are you defending him?" he spoke as though he'd just been betrayed. Or maybe it was the liquor talking. He was never good at holding his liquor. That was probably why he didn't enjoy drinking out.

Angela shook her head vehemently, "It's not like that! I'm just saying: give him another chance!"

The ice in his drink clinked, sliding against each other as his finger tapped the glass. Maybe he had gotten things all mixed up. Maybe his belligerent attitude led to all these misunderstandings. He certainly couldn't claim it never happened before… "I suppose you're right. I've been acting like a child, haven't I?"

Angela chuckled, her usual smile slowly returning, "Yes, you really have! You must really like him!"

Gill choked, coughing on his drink—he just had to hear that mid-gulp. "I told you, it's not like that! I hate that guy!"

The girl laughed louder, slapping him on the back to help him clear his throat—or more likely just to slap him. "Look at you! You're going back to being a kid again!"

The two drank late into the night with nothing but each other to lift their spirits.


	7. Chapter 7

**Red Hot Omelets**

_William Terry Louis Andrew Carrick Jonathan Dredge Hams Reading Roger Southwark Alwick Plymouth Junior Regison III is a wealthy man visiting Waffle Island in the hopes of finding reliable business partners. Gill just can't be bothered._

* * *

><p>Awkward, awkward, awkward; was there any other word to describe this predicament? The last time they spoke Gill practically slammed a door in Will's face. So how was he to suddenly act nice? Should he give the blond a gift? Then he realized: <em>I don't even know what that guy likes. <em>Favorite food, hobby, color—nothing! Well, he remembered Will was fond of that white stallion, but what could you buy for a horse?

Gill fretted with the bathroom mirror, haphazardly swiping his bangs from one side to the other but no matter what he did he couldn't find himself presentable. Gill had always been a straightforward lad, but he just couldn't bring himself to ask that person any questions.

A knock at the door jolted him from his thoughts. "Gill, are you in there?"

He sighed in relief at the sound of his father's voice, "I'll be out soon, father." With one more swipe he patted his hair, nodded, and headed for the kitchen, only stopping last-minute to swing around and catch his father closing the door. "Father! What would you like for breakfast?"

Hamilton hesitated as though it were a trick question, answering in a slow, unsure drawl, "Something…simple?"

"I got it," Gill spun around and stormed into the kitchen leaving behind a confused Hamilton. It wasn't often he asked anyone else what they wanted to eat—he usually just made food he liked to eat, but the answer satisfied him. You can't go wrong with simple, can you? But….what's "simple"?

"Something simple…." He repeated, glancing at the half-empty carton of eggs. That reminded him, he needed to drop by Brownie Ranch to pick up a couple dozen eggs. With the extra guest he found himself using up a lot of ingredients. "Fried eggs, it is."

Will wasn't even up yet—which was surprising considering it was Gill who was out drinking all night. Nevertheless breakfast was ready by the time the blond came hobbling down the stairs wearing nothing but pajama pants. Gill raised an eyebrow at the rare sight, but otherwise didn't say a word as he set the table. Will ventured to the bathroom, mumbling a small 'good morning', only to turn around upon realizing it was occupied.

"You sure work a lot, at your job, and at home," he commented idly as he took a seat.

Gill swallowed; he prided himself in his work ethic, but wasn't used to being praised for it.

They ate together in awkward silence, neither wanting to even eat loudly lest they break it. "I… wanted to make something—you know, to your taste, but I realized I didn't know what you like…" Gill stuttered out the side of his mouth, quickly stuffing in a piece of toast to stop the train wreck.

Will seemed pleasantly surprised at the effort, "This is just fine. Thank you."

Gill gulped. He desperately needed a topic to keep the conversation going, when it clicked. "Th—there's a festival today!" He'd honestly forgotten all about it!

Luckily it seemed to stir some interest because the sleepy-eyed Will suddenly seemed alert and awake. "Ah, that's right. Anissa mentioned it the other day."

His gush of excitement shrunk into a tiny shroom of disappointment. Gill poked his egg with a vengeance, looking everywhere but his companion. "I see…that means she asked you."

"No, she didn't," said Will simply.

A door opened and closed in the background as Hamilton emerged fresh from his morning shower. He looked particularly chipper as he sat across from them, rubbing his hands together. Gill had to admit, his dad was cute in that old-man kind of way. "So, are we excited about this evening?"

"Quite," replied Will who seemed more than happy to divert his attentions to someone else for once. Gill grumbled inwardly about the blond bastard not wanting to associate with him—Gill was a pretty grumpy host… "I was hoping for your son to accompany me." Alright, he didn't quite expect that.

Gill stared at him from the corner of his eye, a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead, "You want me…to go with you?"

"Of course," the blond smiled innocently. "Is there a problem?"

"Uh, well…" he could feel the heat rising to his face. He never actually celebrated the Sea Festival namely because he had no girls he was interested in. The previous years he would be content to stay indoors and read a book and only ventured out for the fireworks out of obligation. It's really an event suited for young couples, but how could he say that?

"He'd love to go!" his father chimed in with a goofy grin on his face, much to Gill's chagrin.

At least he didn't have to explain that mess.

"You would?" Will asked.

"Of course," Gill confirmed, his eyes remaining fixed on his plate.

If there were anything Gill were thankful for that day it was that he didn't have to go to work. Normally he relished his work with vigor unlike anyone else in town but today he was just too anxious. They were going to meet by the billboard at around 4pm, but he was there at three. Was that pathetic? He shifted nervously from one side to the other as couples walked by. He thought he even spotted Luke and Phoebe—now there was a bizarre couple if he'd ever seen one. Sometimes he wondered if he'd ever find a girl to be all…'love-dovey' with. No way, he shook his head vigorously, that's just absurd. Such public displays of affection were totally unnecessary!

"Are you here by yourself, or are you waiting for someone?" the familiar voice grabbed his attention.

Angela was standing so close to him he could feel her breath on his collar, her eyes disturbingly sparkly. Gill shivered at her giddiness, "And who are you dolled up for?"

The girl took a step back and spun around, showing off the frills of her new green dress. "Do you think I'm pretty?"

"That's a joke, right? You're kidding," he teased, smirking as the girl puffed up her cheeks at him. On a more serious note, he tapped his watch, "I'm waiting for someone, but…they're late."

"Ohhh," her voice quieted as she stood should-to-shoulder with him. "I think I'll wait with you. I'm waiting for someone, too."

"A boy?"

She blushed, her eyes darted to the ground suspiciously, "Um…no… I'm going to watch the fireworks with a f—friend this year." Gill arched a delicate brow, but didn't question any further. She tilted her head curiously, "What about you? A girl?"

Gill blinked at the question before turning to the side, grumbling as he rubbed his arm, "A friend."

The two fell into silence with only the crashing waves rumbling far in the background. It was only after around 4:30pm that they began to fidget. Gill craned his head to look at his watch for the umpteenth time, "They're really late, aren't they."

"They're probably not coming, aren't they," Angela added, staring at her sparkly new flats.

"…What will you do?" he asked tentatively glancing at his friend.

She glanced back, giving a small shrug, "I can wait another thirty minutes or so…"

Thirty minutes? Try an hour on for size, thought Gill as they waited just that. Impatience replaced by irritation replaced by anger, he was just about ready to turn in for the night, fireworks be damned! And poor Angela looked about ready to cry. Gill furrowed his brow; he couldn't very well leave a girl all alone with such a sad face, let alone one of his only friends. "Say, Angela, why don't we go together?"

She snapped up as though she'd been rudely awakened. "Y—you think we should?" she stuttered.

Gill rolled his eyes, "They obviously aren't coming."

"Y—yeah…" her crestfallen eyes didn't change even as the scenery did. They moved to the beach where a few others were sprawled about on the sand, waiting for the light works to begin. Angela whipped out some skewered shrimp and squid she bought earlier and they shared it together as the first spark lit the sky. Somehow, the typically marvelous ballet of colors looked spectacularly less magnificent this year.

Gill chewed on a piece of squid, staring blankly at the sky as his anger melted away. Whatever happened tonight, he'd just forget about it, he decided. He took a moment to check his watch when out of the corner of his eye he happened to catch a glimpse of white. Squinting through the darkness, he could make out a tail of flowing white frills—a girl tipping on her heels to plant a peck on a tall boy's cheek. Gill dropped his squid ceremoniously on Angela's lap as his jaw dropped in horror.

"What the hell is this?" he stammered, shocking the girl away from the flashy fireworks. She stood up from the sand as though she spotted a crab, grabbing his arm so tightly he thought it'd fall off. It might as well fall off!

"What? What happened?" Angela caught what he was staring at, took in the sight, breathed deeply, "What the hell is that?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Red Hot Omelets**

_William Terry Louis Andrew Carrick Jonathan Dredge Hams Reading Roger Southwark Alwick Plymouth Junior Regison III is a wealthy man visiting Waffle Island in the hopes of finding reliable business partners. Gill just can't be bothered._

* * *

><p>"You lied to me," the voice on the phone cut across like a hot knife through butter.<p>

Angela held the phone just an inch or two from her ear for fear her caller might burst into a fitful scream at any moment. "M—maybe it's a misunderstanding?"

Gill twirled the phone cord on his end with a vengeance barely containing his annoyance, "Give him another chance, you said."

"Gill… you make it sound like he cheated on you."

The twirling stopped rather abruptly. The slam of the phone was pretty abrupt, too. Gill stormed to the kitchen where a burnt pancake covered the pan. He flicked off the stove and dumped the pancake in the trash, slamming the pan on the stove again. He stood there letting the steam release from his ears much like the smoking pan.

Not only did she give him bad advice, but now accused him of swinging…_that way_? Preposterous!

_Then why are you so angry?_

_Because he stood me up!_ Gill answered his own mental question, rattling the pan on the stove as though he were cooking something.

_It would have been strange for two men to watch the fireworks together. Didn't last night work out well for everyone?_

_No!_

_Why?_

_Because NO._

Like clockwork, Will came ambling down the stairs, this time already dressed to go out. He must have not wanted a confrontation that morning, because he inched to the door rather than try to get in Gill's face like he usually did. Gill wouldn't give him that luxury.

"William Terry Louis Andrew Carrick Jonathan Dredge Hams Reading Roger Southwark Alwick Plymouth Junior Regison III."

The blond froze, visibly jolting as Gill read off every name like a curse word. He slowly craned his head to meet eyes and replied, albeit reluctantly, "You called…?"

Gill folded his arms, eyes narrowing. "I waited. For two hours."

"Ah, you're referring to the Sea Festival…" blue eyes darted from Gill to the door as though he were contemplating running out the door. Of course, he couldn't do that. Will folded his arms as well, though much less aggressively; he looked like someone with something to hide, "I'm terribly sorry I couldn't make it to our appointment."

"Appointment," Gill repeated, tapping a foot impatiently. "You were the one who invited me."

"I'm sorry…" Gill did feel a tinge of pity for the poor guy being subjected to this lengthy guilt trip—but he had to learn that it's just plain wrong to stand people up! Particularly if that person went out of their way to make a comfortable home for him and cooked for him every day. Gill _cooked _for him. Did his _laundry_. Will wavered for a moment, unsure of what he should say. What he did say came as a bit of a surprise, "Gill, could it be that you fancy me?"

Gill blinked at the speed and fluidity that such an absurd question left the man's lips, stunned beyond any capability to respond. He stood there with an expression like he'd witnessed Arthur defecating on their hand-made Indian carpet.

Taking the silence as a green light, Will continued slightly louder this time, "How do I say it… You seem hyper-aware of me. Am I wrong?"

_Are you wrong? ARE YOU WRONG?_ "Every one of you…" his voice barely audible as his bangs covered his eyes, Gill chuckled in a way that made his own hair stand on end, "Why do you all assume I'm that way? First Angela and now you? Whatever happened to my supposed love for Luna?" His voice raised at the mention of her name, causing Will to jolt. "Oh wait, I know what happened to Luna. You!"

"What are you talking about?" Will clearly knew what Gill was talking about; he seemed to shrink back at the mere mention of her name.

"I saw you yesterday," Gill went on, pacing about the room gathering miscellaneous objects and placing them in random places as though he were casually redecorating. It was all he could do to keep himself from shouting, walk around till he was too out of breath to shout. "Of course, it makes sense you'd want to spend the evening with a cute little girl than another man. I understand."

Will shook his head at the scene; this wasn't how he'd imagined the morning playing out. Moreover he'd never imagined the hard-working and intelligent Gill could be so unaware of his own feelings. "Listen to what you're saying!" Gill snapped up at being grabbed by the arm, not hard enough to hurt, but not loose enough to break free. "You do fancy me."

"T—that's ridiculous! How could you even suggest such a thing?" he stuttered, trying to tug his arm free but to no avail. "Let me go, I have to go to wo—ohm." That excuse might have worked if he'd managed to finish his sentence. The words were crushed under the weight of Will's tongue, their lips moving over each other and their noses bumping awkwardly as Gill tried to wiggle free.

The force of the blond's weight and their unequal footing sent Gill falling against the wall, his eyes shut tight, having become too lightheaded to make out anything anyway.

A cold hand snaked up his vest, sending a shiver down his spine. Will parted long enough to allow him a gasp of air before moving to his chin, planting hot kisses down his neck.

Truthfully: it felt good.

Gill's arms were free to push the blond away, so how was it he could only cling to Will's back as their bodies pressed together? How could those pathetic moans be coming from his lips?

"Have either of you seen my keys? Oh my," Hamilton stood in the doorway with a hand over his mouth.

Thank the heavens and stars above they heard the doorknob jiggle just in time to tear apart. Will was practically plastered to the wall on the other side of the room while Gill collapsed on the floor; with their clothes and hair tousled and random objects strewn about the place it looked like a disaster zone.

Hamilton scratched his head, "Is everything alright here?"

Gill managed to nod through heavy pants, swallowing a few times before answering in an absurdly cheery tone, "Everything is great, father! You're keys must be in the basket in the kitchen."

"…Alright then," the mayor didn't seem entirely convinced, but decided to leave it be much to their relief.

"Gill, are you feeling alright? You're not sick? You look pale."

"For the third time: I'm fine," he bit back sharply, wincing inwardly at his discourtesy. Elli didn't deserve such treatment, but he just couldn't hold his tongue. How could he focus on work after being assaulted like that? He'd always taken Will for something of a pervert but he didn't expect him to be so aggressive about it. I'm the one in love with him? He's the one who attacked me! We've barely known each other for a week! Who does he think he is?

Elli tilted her head from one side to the other as though analyzing his state of being, but couldn't seem to come up with a diagnosis. She shrugged to herself, returning to her work hoping that maybe he'd feel like talking it over. Or he'd find someone to talk to, at the very least.

"May I stay with you tonight?"

Angela held the door open, genuinely surprised to see a sickly looking Will stooped at her doorstep looking like he'd run away from home. She slowly stepped aside for him to enter. "Did something happen?" she questioned hesitantly closing the door behind them.

Will hobbled to the chair and slouched down, looking downright lifeless. His face was pale as a ghost, "I'm a filthy animal."

An odd silence filled the room as Angela quietly fixed them some warm tea. She raised her cup to let the steam warm her face, as though it weren't already hot enough for a summer evening. She smiled weakly, "You sound like me earlier today. Actually…I attacked someone…"

Will nearly choked on his tea, sending a flush of color to his face. He leaned in closer, wiping the liquid from his chin with a kerchief.

Angela laughed nervously at his sudden rejuvenation. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm probably lower than a wild animal."

"No, no," he butted in, placing the cup on the table and waving one hand. "I'm lower than dirt!"

The two stared at each other a moment before erupting in a fit of giggles, before awkwardly quieting down again. Neither seemed to want to continue their stories, but both were eager to hear what the other had to say.

Will turned away, signaling his willingness to go first. "I…kissed Gill again… forcefully. I'm horrible. And here I am, confiding such disturbing details with a lovely woman. I'm truly ashamed of myself."

Angela felt a pang of guilt sink into her stomach. Her eyes became dull as she recounted earlier events. "Umm… I sort of… pushed her down."

This time he was smart enough not to take a sip while she was in mid-sentence, but the shock still hit him like a bat to the head. "Pushed her down…" he repeated, nearly slapping himself in the face for visualizing it.

"Because she did that last night! I just…" she trailed off, raising her cup to her lips but not drinking.

"We're both terrible, aren't we."

"We have to apologize as soon as possible."

"As soon as possible."

Despite that, they found something or other to occupy their time with until well into the night, but the more they talked the gloomier the room got. Angela sipped her now cold tea, glancing up at the clock. "Are you really going to stay over?"

Will shook his head, "No matter my afflictions, I cannot allow myself to occupy a young maiden's space all hours of the night."

"…It's rhetoric like that that get you in trouble all the time," Angela warned with a roll of her eyes.

"It's how I was raised," he retorted.

A thunderous knock at the door shook them to the core—if this were a cartoon they'd be holding onto each other like scared mice.

"It's probably Gill!"

"It's probably Luna!"

They two stared at each other, nerves driving them to raise their voices. Angela pointed at him with a shaky finger, "It's definitely Gill here to pick you up!"

Will stood from his chair, equally as loud, "That rapturous yet elegant rapping is most certainly Luna!"

Another thunderous bang on the door follow by the wood practically swinging off its handle sent them into stunned silence as a short girl dressed in cutesy frills and pigtails stood in the doorway wearing possibly the most vicious expression ever witnessed.

Will wanted to say 'I told you so' but the small woman's powerful glare stunned him into silence—and he wasn't even the target!

Angela stood up, her mouth gaping open in shock but no words fell out.

Luna practically ran up to them, pinching Angela's cheek so hard it turned white, "Who throws off a girl's clothes and then leaves her in the cold? Huh? Tell me who! You dirt bag!"

It wasn't directed at him, but he was still within earshot. And boy were his ears shot. Who knew such deafening tones could arise from such a cute little frame. Angela sent him a pleading look, but he only bowed his head and made his way for the door. If it were a man, he'd intervene, but he knew he had no business between two lovely birds. He was just about to make his escape when a familiar yet terrifying figure blocked the way.

Who else but Gill's frosty eyes pierce into his very soul! Will stumbled backward, "I'm sorry!"

His reflexive response didn't deter Gill from his tirade. Gill folded his arms, "Just what time of night do you think it is? Just who do you think is responsible for your welfare while you're on this island?"

Needless to say, there wasn't this much commotion on the east side of Waffle Island since…ever. Will hoped and prayed Gill will have cooled off by tomorrow. Angela hoped and prayed she'd still be alive tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

**Red Hot Omelets**

_William Terry Louis Andrew Carrick Jonathan Dredge Hams Reading Roger Southwark Alwick Plymouth Junior Regison III is a wealthy man visiting Waffle Island in the hopes of finding reliable business partners. Gill just can't be bothered._

* * *

><p>The Kirch Restaurant seemed particularly lively that evening, with a mix of familiar and unfamiliar faces alike coloring the tavern. Angela sat across from her friend looking verifiably ill as he rambled on and on about yesterday, though he at least managed to keep the volume in check.<p>

"—vile pervert! If you attack someone without their permission—no, if you attack someone, you're nothing but a low-life, pathetic, disgusting, shameful—"

Angela poked at her food, her stomach aching as each insult seemed to be aimed at her albeit unintentionally. "M—maybe it's—"

"—NOT a misunderstanding," Gill cut in before she could even finish. He stabbed his potato with his knife, completely oblivious to her discomfort as he went on, "Someone like that should be run out of town. We're both men! And non-consensual! You agree with me, of course!"

"O—of course, but…" she waffled, trying desperately to find a loophole in his logic. "Um…Gill, are you sure you don't…you know, have feelings for him or something?"

Gill choked on his drink, slamming the cup down but still managing to keep his voice down. "T—that's impossible!" he seethed, clearly flustered.

Angela smiled weakly, "Are you sure he doesn't…like you…that way? I mean, liking someone of the same gender—it's not that unusual, is it? Hahaha…."

"Why are you taking his side," Gill's eyes narrowed, conveniently ignoring the question altogether.

Angela squirmed in her seat, rubbing her chocolate brown hair as though searching her brain for an appropriate response. "I mean, he kissed you twice…and he hasn't made any moves on anyone else…as far as I know."

"…Did you completely forget the Sea Festival?" Gill's eyes slanted giving her that 'come on' look she knew too well.

"Th—that…there's a reason for that," she looked away nervously, dangerously close to spilling her beans, or whatever it was she was hiding.

Gill stared a moment longer before thankfully turning to his food. "This conversation isn't over," he warned. Angela gulped. She'd hoped to share her predicament with her friend, but with such disturbingly similar circumstances, she couldn't bring herself to utter a single word.

"What a vile pervert! Attacking me without my permission! She's nothing but a low-life, pathetic, disgusting, shameless, idiotic lecher!"

Will slumped rather lifelessly against the chair as he watched Candace skittishly take her sister's measurements. He knew she was talking about someone else, but couldn't help but feel every word jab at his heart. He was no better than that "low-life, pathetic and idiotic lecher" after all.

"Luna, please stay still," whined Candace as she tried to loop around her sister's waist.

Luna huffed, "What's the point in taking my measurements every single time? It's not like I've gained weight!"

Will desperately hoped that signaled a change in topic, but the girl reverted right back to her tirade, "Not only did she do that to me, but she had the nerve to run away! Do you have any idea how I felt?" One thing was for sure, Luna was not shy about expressing her point of view. If only he could be that straight forward, he thought.

"Even so, don't you have some measure of feelings for her? Otherwise you wouldn't have gone looking for her…"

"Th—that's no excuse!" she stuttered, her face burning bright red. Candace, clearly uncomfortable with the entire conversation, finished up her business and shrunk to the back of the shop to fasten some pins to a new outfit or something. "Anyway, come with me tonight!"

"Where?" asked Will, too drained to refuse.

"I'm going to confront that Gill!"

Blue eyes blinked in surprise. When was Gill a part of all this?

"He and Angela are always hanging all over each other! Isn't that suspicious?" she spat, throwing on a soft pink coat despite the warm weather and pacing about looking for her favorite white slippers. "She claims to be in love with me, and yet she spends almost every night with him! They're both playing me for an idiot!"

Will wanted to counter any reservations she had about Angela, heavens knew he knew all about their affair, but somehow he knew the woman wouldn't listen to reason. She actually reminded him of a certain someone. He wished he could rant about his predicament, but knowing Luna, she'd probably tear him apart. So he kept silent and followed her out, bidding farewell to the bashful Candace.

_Ok, maybe I overreacted_, thought Gill as he paced up and down the living room occasionally glaring at the clock. _No matter how much of a pervert he is, he is still our guest! And I should make him feel welcome… Besides, it's like Angela said, it's not like I have any lingering attachments. What he does is his business. I'm sure there was a reason behind yesterday's poor behavior._ For instance, William was stumbling drunk, perhaps? It wouldn't surprise him.

Having had some time to cool off, Gill more or less came to a decision to just let bygones be bygones. He'd already chewed William out after picking him up from Angela's. Besides, they were both still so young. It could be the blond was at 'that age' where he was confused about his sexuality and wanted to confirm things! Yes, that made…well not perfect sense, but any excuse would do at this point!

The front door bolted open and he swung around, for a moment thinking it to be that bothersome guy when instead appeared an even more sinister character.

Luna stood with her arms akimbo, her mouth big as her ego, "Gill! I have a bone to pick with you!" A tired looking Will came staggering behind her—he really looked like he'd just given up on life.

Gill held pointed a finger at himself rightfully confused, "With me? What have I done to you?"

"I tried to stop her…" muttered Will, his words going in one ear and out the next as the two simply bickered on without him.

"Like I said, I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Don't lie to me, you had something going on, didn't you? That's why you're always together!"

"Slow down and explain properly. I don't understand what it is you think I did…"

Despite the incomprehensible conversation, Will couldn't help but stand back and laugh. The two were really remarkably similar, even if neither cared to admit it. If there were a difference at all, gender not-withstanding, it'd be that Luna was honest with herself. But Gill's stubbornness was another side he found cute, even if it made his life unbearable at times.

"So cute," the words spilled out without realizing it, and of all the things to perk their ears! Will grimaced at the stifling stare the two shot at him. "Don't mind me, do carry on." As cute as they were, he didn't need to be dragged into this—he was already in enough trouble as it was.

"Tsk…this is obviously not going anywhere! I'll let you go for today," said Luna with a flip of her hair. The short woman gave Will a pat on the back before storming out, leaving Gill all but befuddled.

Gill gaped at Will for some sort of explanation, but the other just shrugged, not too willing to talk about a girl's private life—even if said girl just took out all her frustrations on them.

"Just let her be, she has a lot of things going on," he said simply, chuckling wearily as Gill just nodded blankly.

Then he gathered his wits about him. "Ah, yes! I wanted to talk to you, but you came home so late…" Will winced, but otherwise remained silent. Gill flipped his bangs casually, "Well, not like it matters. Actually, I wanted to apologize for earlier. I behaved rather rashly."

Now there's something he wasn't expecting. Will rubbed the back of his neck as a flush stained his cheeks. "…I honestly wasn't expecting that."

"What was that?"

"N—no, I mean…" the blond glanced away, still gushing. Being apologized to, and by Gill of all people, it just unleashed a fleet of butterflies in the pit of his stomach. He wasn't even sure what to say. One thing was for certain, he felt a lot better than he did just an hour ago. "I wanted to apologize as well. What I did was unforgivable."

"It's good that you realize," said Gill, a bit sharper than before.

Will laughed; he felt like a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Maybe they'd actually make some progress? Maybe he could finally just come right out and say what he'd been meaning to say since the day Arthur kicked sand in the prudish man's face? Maybe tonight would be the night everything could chang—

"And that is why I hope we can both forget about everything that's happened."

Will blinked. "Excuse me?"

Gill folded his arms, nodding his head wisely, "I think it'd be best if we both cleaned our slates and started over. I want you to enjoy your time here. This really is a wonderful town if you take the time to smell the roses." Will gawked as he spun around and headed for the kitchen. Gill took out some clean pots and filled them with water, going about his usual routine, "Speaking of clean slates, what would you like to eat? It's a bit late, but you should still eat something."

Will stared blankly from the entrance way, both hands falling lifelessly to his sides. _You're kidding, right?_


	10. Chapter 10

**Red Hot Omelets**

_William Terry Louis Andrew Carrick Jonathan Dredge Hams Reading Roger Southwark Alwick Plymouth Junior Regison III is a wealthy man visiting Waffle Island in the hopes of finding reliable business partners. Gill just can't be bothered._

* * *

><p>Usually when someone proclaimed they were starting on a 'clean slate' it meant taking a turn in their lives, a turn for the better. In one particular man's case, it very well could be a turn for the worse. Rather than relieved, Will felt mortified, paranoid even, about his own feelings and Gill's complete disregard for them. Hell, that morning Gill smiled at him—smiled, and kept on a conversation. No shouts, no outbursts, not even a snide remark.<p>

One might think, 'Oh, hey, that's great. He must be starting to like me now.' But Will knew better than to believe that. There was something going on. Either Gill honestly wanted to forget the entire ordeal or he was so enraged he finally snapped.

That very same Gill went off to work that morning with a skip and a jump. That might be exaggerating things, but still. Creepy.

Will brushed Arthur's mane up and down as his thoughts drowned out any sounds from the outside world.

_Remember Will, every girl has a princess deep down inside, and every woman a queen. You must treat them with utmost respect._

_But mom, what about boys? How do you treat a prince?_ If he knew then what he knew now, he might have asked her that. Or not. His mom could be a little eccentric at times. But her words really did affect him to the point they were ingrained in his everyday behavior.

A light bop on the head sent him spiraling back into reality just in time to see a giggling Angela with a rolled up newspaper in her hand. "You seem to have mistaken me for your dog," he joked, rubbing his head as though he'd been grievously wounded.

Angela shrugged, "You were spacing out. Actually, I have a favor to ask of you…"

"Anything for you," Will mentally kicked himself—he considered Angela nothing but a friend but his wiles still slipped from time to time.

The brunette woman didn't seem bothered. "Would you mind keeping an eye on the other animals? I hate to ask this of you, but…"

"A date?"

Her gushing and squirming gave her away and he didn't even need to respond. She left much the same way Gill left the house earlier that morning…to be honest everyone's high spirits were aggravating. Though he'd never admit it, jealousy over the newly formed couple boiled him over. Luna was just as hot-headed as Gill, so how did they connect so easily?

Will sighed, watching Angela's sheep lazily graze out in the fields.

Gill fumbled with the keys to the house, admittedly anxious over meeting the blond-haired Prince Charming that evening, or even his father for that matter. He never hid much from his father, so having to keep this latest affair top secret slowly ate away at his core. And sure he agreed to put the past behind him, but when that past occasionally haunted him with memories of someone else's tongue in his mouth he couldn't help but feel a chill run down his spine.

And dreaming about it? Definitely not normal.

He needed therapy or something.

Just when he thought he could sneak off to bed by himself, the door did open and not too far behind came Hamilton. Lately he'd been out late, so Gill hadn't expected to see his father home so early. "How was work today?" greeted Hamilton with his usual rosy cheeks and wrinkled smile.

Gill plastered a weak smile of his own, hiding his shaking hands behind his back. "Pleasantly short. And you?"

"It was wonderful," the short man replied, rambling on and on about something or the other.

Will eased into the lounge chair, sinking deep into the plush cushions. They were new chairs, but they felt the same as the ones they had when he was a boy. He could remember sinking to his waist in them and pretending he was burrowing deep into the earth. Just like those little sprites. "Wasn't there someone else who could see them too?"

"See who?"

As his thoughts lingered he didn't notice the third occupant in the room until it was too late. A hand brushed against his shoulder as a familiar scent sent a warm chill from his toes to his face.

Will laughed, leaning incredibly too close, "You didn't notice? You must be very tired."

Gill slapped the hand away though a light blush crept up his cheeks—then remembered he had to be nice so he settled for staring at the floor. "Welcome back."

"So who are these invisible creatures you're talking about?" Will pressed on with his usual gentle smile that Gill absolutely loathed. _Loathed._

He waited and listened for any sign that his father might be around, and when he ascertained that the coasts were clear, cleared his throat, "Y—you'll probably think I'm crazy…"

"I would never," said Will truthfully and reassuringly.

Somehow Gill didn't believe it, but hey, what did he have to lose? He closed his eyes as he remembered the scenes from long ago, "When I was a child, I used to see these things…called Harvest Sprites. It was back when Waffle Town still prospered, the soil fertile…everything was great and then one day, they just disappeared… I haven't seen them since, but… I know I'm forgetting something else." He cracked open an eye to see if his guest were staring at him funny or cracking up or fallen asleep.

But Will seemed genuinely interested. This was oddly pleasant.

"L—like I said, it happened a long time ago, but…I definitely wasn't dreaming!"

The blond chuckled, "No, I believe you."

"Don't tell anyone else I told you," Gill warned, though he knew he must have sounded like such a child just then. He didn't particularly care if Will thought he was a weirdo but he didn't need anyone else thinking that—yeah, that's the reason why he told him. It's definitely not because Gill had a lingering desire to share with William all his experiences or anything mushy like that.

Will's smile made him both happy and annoyed; annoying because it made him happy. "You're so confusing," he sighed, folding one leg over the other only to flinch as a weight sank into the couch right next to him. Being close enough to smell that smelly cologne made his heart race a tad too fast, but if he got up now it'd probably look like he were avoiding Will, and only cowards avoid their problems!

"S—so, I wanted to know this for a while, but…what made you come to Waffle Town? Or how did you hear about us?" Goddess, he sounded like an electronic survey.

The blond blinked, "I never would have dreamed you would ask about me!"

"It's not you I want to know more about! I just want to know how I can make this town more attractive, that's all," Gill flushed, turning his head and folding his arms in defiance.

Will chuckled again, pausing a moment to get his thoughts together. "My uncle mentioned it to me once… he lives on an island too, though it's a bit different from this one. I just wanted to get away from my family for a while; I didn't plan on staying here long, but…"

"But?" Gill didn't notice himself leaning in as though to catch every word.

Will shook his head, thinking better of it. "No, no, it's nothing. I really enjoy it here. Thank you for always putting up with me."

Gill pulled back as if the spell were broken. Now things were back to being awkward. "It's no problem, really," he lied, fiddling his fingers together nervously. Why did he have to go and say something like that? He just completely spoiled the mood. Gill blinked. Mood? Am I insane? And if the thumping in his chest weren't enough, he was getting these bizarre thoughts in his head.

Luckily Hamilton popped in with a worried expression on his face, "Gill, are we having anything for dinner tonight?"

Gill snapped at the opportunity and practically leaped off the couch, "I almost forgot!" He paused a moment, turning to Will and ignoring the disappointed look on his face. "What do you want to eat tonight, Hams?"

"…Please call me Will," the blond sighed, a bead of sweat trickling down his face as he leaned back. "Something simple, please." He sighed again, this time more deeply.

"Next time, be more specific," Gill warned before disappearing into the kitchen.

Will's long lashes fluttered shut as he drifted into sleep.

_Remember Will, every girl has a princess deep down inside, and every woman a queen. You must treat them with utmost respect._

_Courtesy and respect._

_But mom, what if it's a boy? How am I supposed to behave?_


	11. Chapter 11

**Red Hot Omelets**

_William Terry Louis Andrew Carrick Jonathan Dredge Hams Reading Roger Southwark Alwick Plymouth Junior Regison III is a wealthy man visiting Waffle Island in the hopes of finding reliable business partners. Gill just can't be bothered._

* * *

><p>Will may not have his mother around to guide him, but Will had his manly pride, and no feigning ignorance would deter him from his goal! Tomorrow, he would gather up his courage and confess properly! It's what he should have done from the beginning—boy or girl, the other party deserve to know what you're feeling.<p>

At least, that's what he swore the night before. All the vigor and excitement seemed to dissipate as the morning sun rose higher and by eleven or so his courage meter read a mere '45%'. Arthur whined a bit when his master seemed to have spaced out, deciding on its own the path they would take while Will gathered his thoughts.

Gill didn't like to make a habit of taking home personal mail to work, but lately he hadn't had time to snoop through the mail at his leisure. Not with the more recent events, anyway. He tucked the three letters under his desk as Elli brought a fresh batch of paperwork.

One letter in particularly caught his eye, as it wasn't addressed to him nor to his father; rather it was addressed to their very own Regison the third. He'd picked it up by accident, but that could wait. Whatever it was, it couldn't be urgent; it was a pink envelope with lace and hearts for goodness sake.

"You'd think its tax season or something," the man mumbled as he began flipping through the documents. They were constantly renewing leases or approving ventures and the like, but the town hardly reflected that at face-value. Not only that, but any problems they had with the environment itself had to be reported to them, and they would seek the appropriate measures to take care of things.

Most startlingly was a marriage license. Gill perked up, scanning the paper for names. Luke and Sheila…? Are you kidding me? He gaped. Not like he hung out with them all the time, but…

"Oh, isn't that wonderful?" exclaimed Elli looking over his shoulder. She gushed with both hands cupping her cheeks, "I wonder if I'll ever…"

Gill resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Don't worry about such trivial things and do your job."

She huffed, knowing he was half-joking, and went back to whatever it was she did. Usually she acted as the primary receptionist but people normally didn't come to handle business face-to-face these days. The hours passed, but he didn't seem to be getting anywhere, and the cutesy pink envelope kept catching drawing him in. Sighing, he decided it was time for a break and opened up the two letters addressed to him.

Embarrassingly enough, the first was Angela's from about three days ago… They really didn't get personal mail often… At least that was one thing he didn't have to worry about, he thought with a shrug, chucking the note into the recycling bin. The next letter was for Hamilton, and he figured his father wouldn't be too happy with him opening his mail, so setting that aside Gill came upon the final letter.

Would it really be right?

The envelope would lead one to believe it was a female sender—but who knows, there are strange men out there as well. Take Julius, for example.

_It's none of my business. _

Besides, he was supposed to have lunch with the prince later, so he could just deliver it then.

But despite the obvious logic behind those words Gill's fingers were burning to tear open the letter. Who was it from? It didn't say. Oddly enough, there was no return address. Is that even allowed? Postal services these days, he sighed, placing the envelope atop his father's. But no sooner did he put it down than did his eyes wander.

_Would he really mind? If there's no sender…it could be dangerous. Like a threat letter or something, right? And Will is the type of person who would keep such things to himself… I'd better take a look, just to make sure… _Blue eyes shifted about the room for any sign of Elli. Thankfully she was busy nursing a fresh cup of coffee—spaced out, even—meaning there'd be no solid witness to the crime.

Gill gently peeled back the lip of the envelope, careful not to rip or tear anywhere, until it was free and reached in, only to feel his fingers brush against something…sticky? Heart pounding as he slowly pulled out the contents, what appeared to be a single piece of plastic with the name 'Emily' scrawled on one edge. Carefully turning it in his hand, the front of the piece was a photo of a staggeringly beautiful girl from the waist up. She was dressed in a white dining gown with a simple pearl necklace and earrings and long, curly blond hair; obviously a 'pure-bred' or something of the like.

His brows twisted in something of discouragement, _Tsk tsk, so he has a fiancée. Even so, he's fooling around with anything with a pair of legs?_

He wasn't sure if it was guilt from opening someone else's mail or the thought of such a pretty girl being wasted on that Casanova but something was turning knots in his stomach. He quietly slipped the photo back into the envelope and slid it over the rest, returning to his work.

"Are you sure you don't want any cookies?" asked Angela holding up a whole tray as she stood in her open doorway.

Will fastened the lunch packs in the shoulder bag he graciously borrowed from Angela. "You helping me to make lunch is more than enough. You even take good care of Arthur. Thank you so much."

The woman flushed with pride, scratching the back of her neck and glancing down at her dirty shoes. "No biggie… Good luck today, too." He smiled, waving good bye as he mounted the horse and made their way to Waffle Town. Lately he'd been getting a lot of emotional support from Angela. He almost felt bad for being jealous of her now.

_Courage meter is now at 65%_, he smiled inwardly as the familiar building came into view. They agreed to meet by the pier and sure enough he met the silver haired man there; hands crossed and looking peeved as usual.

"Good afternoon," greeted Will, not deterred in the least by the show of annoyance.

Gill looked up and frowned deeply, memories of the photo flashing back to him, but he bit back any smart retort, "Good afternoon." They walked on the beach, leaving Arthur by the pier. Eating next to a fish shop didn't appeal to either of their sense, but the lighthouse did just fine. Gill mumbled a low 'thank you' as Will handed him his lunch box and opened it tentatively. _Tomato risotto_. "Did Angela make this?" he asked right off the bat, irritation evident in his tone.

Will nodded, still unfazed, "She taught me how to make it, but I suggested it. Is it not to your liking?"

"I'll eat it," Gill spoke sharply, stabbing at the food with his fork. He knew he planned on handing Will the envelope, but now that it had obviously been opened, he found it difficult to come up with a viable excuse, and a small part of him just didn't want to hand it over. Even as he sat in the plush sand he could feel it poking into his thigh under the cloth of his pants pocket.

"I'm glad for that," Will laughed.

Gill chewed slowly, contemplating whether or not he should just come right out and ask. If he didn't ask now, it'd only bother him the rest of the day, and he didn't need any more distractions from work. Swallowing, he took in a deep breath and exhaled, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible, "So, have you known Emily for a long time?"

Will paused, placing his fork back in his tray as he seemed to honestly mull over the question. Finally he shook his head, "I don't believe I've ever met an Emily."

"I'm sure you don't," Gill snapped before he could really assess the response, twisting his fork about not caring for the presentation of his risotto. "With so many lady friends, who can keep track of an Emily or two."

Will rested a heavy hand on his shoulder, startling him somewhat, "I don't know who you are talking about, but… it's alright to believe in me every once in a while, isn't it?"

"Um," the words in his head didn't seem to want to come out now, but he felt an overwhelming sense of relief, like he'd realized for the first time his premonitions may be once again based on nothing. Gill poked at his food, somewhat pleased with the response, before pulling the envelope from his pocket. "I think this is for you…I'm sorry I opened it before checking who it was addressed to."

Will seemed to immediately recognize the decorative envelope, taking it hesitantly as though he were afraid it'd burn his fingers. "There's… no need to apologize." Glancing over the photo, Will's eyes seemed to wander now; where he'd normally stare at Gill to the point of creeping him out, Will now looked everywhere but.

"Don't tell me you do know her," Gill's voice darkened.

"No, but…" Will hesitated again before putting away the letter. He offered a weak smile. "Anyway, how do you like my cooking?"

Gill narrowed his eyes, taking another bite. He chewed slowly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Red Hot Omelets**

_William Terry Louis Andrew Carrick Jonathan Dredge Hams Reading Roger Southwark Alwick Plymouth Junior Regison III is a wealthy man visiting Waffle Island in the hopes of finding reliable business partners. Gill just can't be bothered._

* * *

><p>"Emily, please…"<p>

"How could you… How could you do this to me!"

"Wait, come back! Emily!" cried the blond, his hand reaching dramatically for the woman's silhouette fading into the mist.

"How sad…" said Luna with a sniffle.

Gill pursed his lips as the credits rolled up the screen, the lights flickering every now and then as the theatre slowly filtered out. Angela was tearing up to the left of him and Luna blowing her brains out in a hanky on his right. There was no escaping until either one got up from their seat, which neither seemed willing to do.

"I can't believe it just ended like that. Roy deserved better than her," weeped Luna, leaning over Gill to grab the drink in Angela's cup holder. Angela didn't seem to mind, still enraptured by the film they'd just watched. "I know! I feel so sorry for poor Emily…"

"With a name like that, she deserved what she got," he didn't mean to butt in, but the atmosphere needed to change, and if that change were for the worse, then so be it!

Luna glared at him like she wanted to stuff a tissue up his nose, "Don't you have any sense of empathy? No wonder you're still single."

"Hey now," but Angela was too late. The two were practically spitting fire at each other.

Gill snatched the drink from the smaller woman's hand, "I'll have you know I'm only single because I choose to be!" Though it came from his lips, the words weighed his heart.

"You got that right," once again, the brunette's words went unheard as the two continued to bicker. The credits ended some time ago, and they were virtually the last ones in the small theatre.

Luna jolted upright, suddenly rising from her seat, "I have to use the restroom… You two! Don't move from there until I get back! You got it? Be back in five seconds! Don't move!"

Gill stared at her retreating back with a frown. "Why do we have to sit here?" Despite his words, the two did just as they were told. Only it took much longer than 'five seconds'.

"You think she ran into some trouble?" asked Angela, a worried look on her face.

Gill scoffed, "Her? Trouble is her middle name."

"That's not reassuring…"

"I was wondering where you three went. Did you enjoy the movie?" asked a familiar voice.

Gill shot up from his seat, though realizing he couldn't really move past Angela, sat back down with a flush of embarrassment. Angela got the cue and got up from her chair, waddling through the row of seats. The bright sunlight outside came as a shock, dragging them back into reality. It was a small theatre, but on a busy street. There were literally countless storefronts and attractions, yet despite all that Gill still felt guilty for taking the day off.

"Where were you, anyway?" asked Angela innocently, unaware that was the question Gill was burning to ask but didn't.

Will smiled, ramping up the charm like the creep that he was, "Just familiarizing myself with the area. There are many places I'd like to show you…"

"Ah! You guys!" the booming voice shocked all of them and they looked back wearily to see a fuming Luna. "I can't believe you left me! After I specifically told you to wait!"

"You're the one who took ten minutes in the bathroom," Gill countered.

Luna blushed, shouting loudly, "I did not spend ten minutes in the rest room! I forgot about you all and came out for some fresh air, then I saw—"

"By the way, what would you all like to eat?" Will interrupted abruptly, throwing her off balance.

But she gained it just as soon as she'd lost it. "Let's go for ice-cream!" the woman chanted excitedly. If the passersby didn't know any better, which they didn't, being passersby and all, they'd think she were an underage girl out for a day of fun with her parents.

Angela laughed at her girlfriend's antics and nodded in agreement, "Something cold on a hot day would be pretty nice."

"You and your sweets," muttered Gill, who turned away with a cross of his arms.

The snide comment didn't go by unnoticed, and soon the two were at each other's throats. Will rested a hand on his shoulder and smiled gently, "Let's do what she wants, this time."

Gill's voice dropped to barely audible. The wind blew, rustling the blond hair ever so gently and carrying with it that light cologne and…some kind of shampoo? _Badump._ Gill flushed, frowning and muttering something or the other. Luna shrugged him off, grabbing Will and Angela's hand and dragging them off. "Let's leave this loser in the dust."

"What are you, a child?" Gill called after them, but followed behind nonetheless. He was feeling a little awkward now, and who could blame him?

_Earlier that day…_

_"You're always working, even on your days off," comment Will as the two sat watching the weather channel as though it were the most interesting thing in the world._

_Gill stared straight forward, though not really focusing on anything. He had a stack of paperwork he'd taken home from the day before but he had to admit, his eyes hurt a little. "It's better to be a hard worker than a slacker," he replied, not too sour, not too sweet._

_Will stroked his chin like he had an invisible beard, seriously pondering the thought. "I wonder if that's true…"_

_"Of course it is," Gill shot back, reshuffling the papers trying to find his place. "If you plan to open a business here, don't do it half-assed." Immediately he regretted the comment. Not only was he sharp, but to use profanity…. He closed his eyes, trying to relax a bit before settling back into work mode._

_Luckily, the blond didn't seem to mind. He even chuckled albeit softly. "Come on a trip with me."_

_"I don't have time for….wait, what?" Gill's blue eyes blinked a couple times. That totally came from left field._

_"It will be fun," smiled Will as he rested his chin in his hand. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes as his lips curled. "I won't take no for an answer."_

_Gill gulped, though he could feel a lump forming in his throat, he couldn't tear his eyes away. "What nonsense are you saying? Pascal won't be in town until later this evening."_

_"Pascal?" Will pondered a moment before the name clicked. "Oh, the good captain." The sly smile returned as he purred, "There's no need for him. We can sail to the mainland ourselves."_

_"Yes, we'll build a little boat out of twigs and berries and row our way there," said Gill, voice dripping with sarcasm._

_Will laughed, "That sounds like fun… but I'm afraid my yacht will just have to do."_

_"Right, your yacht. And when we get there, we can drive my Mercedes—" Gill gaped, as though the words just now sank in. "Your what?"_

_"My yacht."_

_"But…but I thought…" Gill walked by the beach almost every day. How in the world did he manage to miss a yacht docked at the pier? His eyes narrowed, "You had it sent here?"_

_Will shook his head. "I drove it here on the first."_

_"…You steered it."_

_"I steered it." Will moved to fold his arms, apparently satisfied with the look of shock on his companion's face. He offered again, "And I'm asking you to accompany me today."_

_Gill snapped his jaw shut; he must have looked like a real idiot staring like that. Of course Prince Charming would own a yacht! That shouldn't really come as a surprise, should it? Hell, he had the money to ship a single horse to the island. Why not throw in a vessel or two? "A trip, hm," he hummed, closing his eyes as though imagining it. It really did sound like a good idea…better than sitting at home all day doing leftover paperwork, despite what he said earlier._

_"Sounds romantic, doesn't it?" Will joked._

_Gill blushed, brushing some invisible dust off his shoulder to hide his embarrassment, "Don't be ridiculous! …but I don't think I'd mind."_

_This isn't exactly romantic._

Gill glared as the three happily ordered their ice-cream cones. They looked like a bunch of children! Eating sweets and they hadn't even had lunch yet. "You're going to get fat," he commented snidely earning a rewarding glare from Luna.

"For your information, this is low-fat," she huffed, taking a lick of her strawberry ice-cream.

Angela turned to Gill as well, a double scoop chocolate cone in her hand. "Aren't you getting anything?"

Gill shrugged, "I'm not a child anymore." Just as he'd spoken a single scoop cone of vanilla ice-cream got shoved in his face. Gill looked to Will, who just smiled back at him, then at the ice-cream, taking it carefully.

"I hope you enjoy vanilla," said Will, a similar treat in hand.

A brief silence waved between them as Luna snickered. Gill pouted unconsciously. "Well, I don't dislike it." Really, this is the complete opposite of romantic.

"By the way, who was that beautiful girl you were with?" asked Luna out of the clear blue.

The other three stopped, slightly confused at the question. Her eyes directed straight at Will with genuine curiosity, and he squirmed under the gaze.

"Who are you referring to?" he asked slowly, keeping a calm face.

Luna tilted her head cutely, "The one with the blond curly hair…I thought she might be your sister or something. Am I wrong?"

"No, that's…"

"So that's what we came here for."

Gill's voice cut through the air like a hot knife through butter. Even Luna felt it. Angela laughed nervously, waving a hand about as though trying to dispel the bad aura, "Come on, guys, the ice-cream is melting!"

"Ah!" Luna quickly worked at lapping up the creamy liquid.

Gill watched as the vanilla cream trailed down his thumb and dripped on his shoe. "I really don't like sweet things, afterall."


	13. Chapter 13

**Red Hot Omelets**

_William Terry Louis Andrew Carrick Jonathan Dredge Hams Reading Roger Southwark Alwick Plymouth Junior Regison III is a wealthy man visiting Waffle Island in the hopes of finding reliable business partners. Gill just can't be bothered._

* * *

><p><em>The smell of sea salts perforated the air as dark smoggy clouds glided lazily under the stars. He could see them from the bed, swishing out of rhythm with the boat. Gill closed his eyes to fall in sync with the waves, his body enveloped in silky soft sheets and pillows; a light tinge of wine on the tip of his tongue as he swallowed and a sickness began to swell in his stomach. Then the pressure…of a lithe body, limbs sinking into the bed like a cat climbing over him.<em>

_I know this smell._

_He remembered the soft, warm puffs of air on his cheek as his lashes fluttered open._

"Good morning!"

Gill flipped off the bed, landing unceremoniously head-first on the floor, what was left of his sheets tangling his legs. Blinking through the blurry vision the only thing he could see was a pair of dirty shoes on his perfectly shiny wooden floor.

"Did I startle you?" the feminine voice asked rather irritatingly. Gill wanted to chew her out good, whoever she was, but first he had to figure out which way was up and which way was down.

"No, I always wake up this way." The nervous giggle gave her away. "Angela, a lady doesn't enter a man's room without permission!" Gill stumbled to his feet, still a bit light-headed and achy from his fall. For some reason, he could acutely hear every little noise and it only made him hurt worse.

Angela looked away with a guilty smile, "Well, when you didn't go home last night, I got…worried." Her face did turn to worry as her eyes scanned him, seemingly looking for…something.

"What are you talking about?" Gill sat back on the bed, holding a hand to his head. "My head is pounding."

"Let me get you some water!" she seemed all too happy to dash out of the room.

Gill frowned. If she were that uncomfortable being in his room, she shouldn't have come in the first place! Not only that, but she had the nerve to wake him up with that shiny face! If he were ten years older he might have gotten a heart attack… The woman came back with the promised water, which he drank without so much as a thank-you.

"You're not feeling weird anywhere, are you?" she asked, probing nervously for something. Whatever it was, it started to grate on his nerves.

He tipped the glass as the last droplet of water rolled onto his tongue. "My head hurts, but…hey, just what are you getting at?"

She blushed, waving her hands about and again, looking away. "N—nothing! I'm glad…"

Okay, this cryptic conversation needed to end. Now. Gill stood up like a bolt of lightning, secretly gratified by the look of surprise. He put on his brightest 'morning' smile. "Since you're here, why not join us for breakfast?"

"Um…actually, I have things to do—"

"You rudely woke me up at this ungodly hour. The least you can do is have something to eat."

"Yessir…" Her eyes teary in defeat, Angela followed downstairs.

To his surprise, the house was empty. Neither father nor Prince Charming were lounging around the living room, occupying precious space in the bathroom, or even dozing off in bed. It was far too early for either of them to be out, but Gill shrugged it off. He turned to her as he strapped on his newly cleaned apron, ignoring the snicker as he flipped through his trusty cookbook. "What would you like?"

"Grilled eggplant!" That response came a little too quick.

"Don't have any," he pointed out, slightly annoyed at the suggestion. Who ate anything grill this early in the morning? Much less eggplant. "Maybe in the fall."

The woman's enthusiasm level took a serious hit, but another item came to her just as fast. "Cereal!"

Gill sighed, tugging off the apron and hanging it up again. They'd bought some 'exotic' things while they were in the mainland yesterday, namely some popular food staples and the like. Of course Angela would want to try it out first thing in the morning. She probably ate all the snacks she'd bought already… "You can't even call that a meal," he groaned as he pulled a large bottle of milk from the fridge.

Angela looked like a little child waiting to open a birthday present with the way she fidgeted; it was almost sort of cute. Almost. Gill poured her a bowl and tossed the spoon, slamming the box of sugar puffs on the table. She didn't even have the courtesy to say grace before tearing into it. He just sat in front of his giving it a mildly disinterested poke. The way she gushed over it made him not want to eat at all, forget about the headache and…

"Ugh," he leaned over, forehead touching the table and hand covering his stomach.

Angela practically choke on a spoonful before immediately falling into mother hen mode. "Are you ok? So something hurts after all? Should I call the doctor?"

His eyes surveyed her carefully, narrowing in suspicion. "I'm just a little groggy… Seriously, tell me what's going on."

The woman breathed a sigh of relief, "That's good… Don't like the cereal?"

"I said tell me what's going on."

Her lips pursed.

Gill swallowed nervously as a sinking feeling rested in the pit of his stomach, as though he weren't already feeling like crap that morning. "Now that I think of it, I don't really remember much after the jewelry store… We went back to the yacht…then…" Brows furrowing as he tried hard to remember only to come up positively blank. Blue eyes rose to meet brown, catching her momentarily off guard, "Why don't I remember?"

"Well, you did buy that expensive wine…" The normally chatty farmer seemed reluctant to talk. That only made him feel worse.

Gill rested in head in his hands, rubbing his temple. _Wine? Didn't I dream about something like that? _So lost in his thoughts, he didn't even notice her dumping the empty bowl and spoon into the sink and inching toward the door until she called from the entrance, "Gill! I'll be off now! I just wanted to make sure you were alright!"

Before he could utter a sound, she ran out the door. Sure she was acting strange, but that's not that unusual for Angela, right? Gill stared down into his bowl of milk, a little repulsed to see the corn cereal had grown big and soggy.

Later at work, he felt much better. Maybe it was the atmosphere or Elli's constant babying, but much of the sickness from earlier that morning faded into the recesses of his mind as they both drowned in paperwork.

"Why is it so terrible some days and lax other days? Why can't things just even themselves out?" he complained, stacking a couple sheets of paper and sliding them into a neat folder.

Elli laughed lightheartedly glancing back from the counter. "If like were like that, it'd be too easy, wouldn't it?"

"Humph."

The hours flew by with hardly any visitors. It was almost a bit lonesome. The boredom even managed to take his mind off things; usually it did just the opposite. He glanced at the clock, which read 5:44am… he arched a brow, calling back to Elli. "Elli, is the clock broken?"

"Oh no," the brunette leaned over a bookshelf to take a better look at it. "It just needs a fresh battery…I ordered some the other day but…"

Gill sighed. A simple dead clock was no big deal. He reached into his vest, feeling around for a few minutes before it finally sunk in that nothing was in there. He frowned. Now checking his front pants pockets, the back, the drawers, upstairs, downstairs, everywhere, he was becoming frazzled.

Elli looked over from her spot at the reception counter worriedly. "Did you lose something?"

"My pocket watch," but he mumbled too low for her to hear. He barely heard her, still scanning the floor for any sign of the gold ball chain. His heart started pounding as the realization came that he may have lost it yesterday. Please let it not be true. "Maybe I left it at home…"

She didn't fully understand the situation, but Elli was nice enough to let him go home early. He walked at such a fast pace, he barely noticed the horse standing outside his front gate.

"Then you won't be returning…?" the soft voice sounded on the other side of the door, and for whatever reason, those words pulled him out of his panic. Was that father?

Gill opened the door hesitantly to see Hamilton and Will talking in the living room. Hamilton seemed perturbed over something, but Will's face was pretty…normal?

"Oh, Gill, have a seat," beconed Hamilton with a wave of a chubby hand. Suddenly he felt like he were coming in for an interview. Gill sat down in one of the unoccupied chairs rather stiffly as his father went on. "We were just talking about having a going away party tomorrow night."

Gill blinked, "Going away party… for who?"

* * *

><p><strong>You can probably tell, I didn't get to leave off where I wanted to leave off, and this chapter ends rather abruptly due to time constraints. Lately I keep making the deadline by mere seconds... In any case, the next chapter is the last.<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Red Hot Omelets**

_William Terry Louis Andrew Carrick Jonathan Dredge Hams Reading Roger Southwark Alwick Plymouth Junior Regison III is a wealthy man visiting Waffle Island in the hopes of finding reliable business partners. Gill just can't be bothered._

* * *

><p>Even though he said 'going away party' it would only be the three of them. It's not like he had any ties to Waffle Town to begin with. Will had no obligation to stay. Gill had no reason to feel anxious. Father even had him take the day off to 'prepare', which was more than a little unnecessary. What a waste of time, Gill snorted; they hadn't thrown a house party since his fifth birthday. Why start now?<p>

"Add this in last," instructed Chase, a strawberry blond with an imposing figure when he donned an apron. Gill never talked to him much but somehow or other Angela managed to convince him to help them out. Gill had to admit, he felt a little uncomfortable having someone else order him around his own damn kitchen.

They were making a cherry tart, regrettably using imported cherries. It's not like they had a lot of fruitful trees on the island-not like the old days.

"I still don't see the point to all this," Gill muttered as he carefully poured the jar of cherries into the pastry dish Chase prepared.

Chase had a pair of pretty, clear eyes that seemed to pierce everything they gazed upon. It was really unnerving. The blond didn't seem to really focusing on the conversation, every now and then nodding to Gill's frequent complaints. "Sometimes it's nice to do these things every once in a while."

"Yes, but it's not like he'll be gone forever," Gill countered, checking the oven's temperature.

A short pause followed by one simple question. "How do you know that?"

Gill paused, face blank as though contemplating the possibility for the first time. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, it's not like he said he'd be coming back, right? He only came on vacation, didn't he?"

He was right. Chase was one hundred percent correct! Will never said a damn thing-not to him anyway. But why did the local waiter of all people know so much about Will? Sure he didn't know what the blond got up to while he was at work everyday but he'd always assumed... "Oh, it's just me assuming things again," he spoke more to himself than anyone else, not that Chase was actually paying any attention to their conversation.

Time rolled by and when they more or less finished their preparations, Chase wasted no time in heading home. It almost felt lonely without another warm body in the house, but he really didn't have the energy to go outside and socialize.

_He never say he'd be coming back. He can come and go whenever he wants. _Gill wasn't sure why, but the thought bothered him; those thoughts wouldn't leave him alone. He wanted to just curl up in bed and go to sleep, and when he woke up in the morning he'd cook something flashy and check his work schedule with father and yell at Will. He didn't want to think anything would change after this afternoon.

Gill sat on the edge of his chair at the table, gazing lazily over the three sets of silverware and plates.

_He's never coming back._

"It smells wonderful in here!"

Gill startled, craning his neck to see father's rotund body bouncing about in the kitchen taking sneak peeks at all the delectables. "Please don't touch anything until our guest arrives," called Gill in a lazy drawl.

Hamilton seemed more than happy to join his son at the table, cheeks reddening in anticipation. But Gill knew better; he knew that his father must be feeling downcast right about now-having hoped for the past two weeks that Will would take some interest in helping to rebuilt Waffle Island to its former glory-probably believing things were going just fine. And it pained Gill that he was the main obstacle.

_If only I treated him better. If only I didn't get mad so easily every single time... _While his father went on rambling about insignificant things, Gill just stared into space with his chin resting in the palm of his hand.

The door opened, causing his heart to sink into his stomach. He got that feeling a lot these past few weeks.

"Ah, if it isn't our guest of honor! Come, sit down! Gill worked hard for this afternoon," Hamilton's voice showed no signs of sadness or disappointment. Only pure enthusiasm. Only his father could pull off something like that.

Will too seemed pretty happy. Gill could tell immediately the blond had been riding Arthur for quite a few hours just by looking at him. Will could run his hands through his hair as many times as he wanted, fix his nice jacket and shirt, he still bore the rustled wind on his shoulders; he still smelled of the trees and leaves.

"I'm sorry if I kept you waiting," his voice was soft, confident, and most of all polite, much like the day he first arrived. It felt like they were meeting for the first time.

Gill watched him take his seat at the small round table with pursed lips. There was really nothing he could say. He really didn't have anything to say. Hamilton and Will just talked amongst themselves-about the island, the people that lived there, those who visited, the hot weather, everything.

In the thirteen days they spent together, it wasn't all bad, was it? They ate some great food, met some nice people, talked about...all kinds of things. So it wasn't all bad, right?

If that were the case, he wouldn't be leaving. He'd stay the year, like he'd planned.

"Is something wrong?" Will's voice was soft and gentle. Was it always like that?

Maybe he's going to meet that woman 'Emily'. She's probably his fiancee. He's probably going to honey moon on some island paradise, not on their dinky little island. Gill's face paled as the aroma of creamy stew suddenly made him sick. "...Oh, it's...nothing you need concern yourself with." _Ugh! You idiot! _Always, always, always, he always messed things up! He wanted to ask why: Why are you leaving so soon? Is it because of me? But somehow, it seemed inappropriate in the presence of father.

"Why don't you two take one last walk down the pier?" suggested Hamilton with complete sincerity.

"I would like that very much," Will's smooth voice chimed in agreement.

Gill didn't agree with the idea. "Of course." _I don't want to go. _He marveled as his eyes took in the surroundings for the first time. The other two had already gone through the stew and the pie while he barely touched even a cracker.

"Are you sure you won't eat something?" asked Will with a hint of concern.

"I'm not in the mood right now," he managed to curb the sharpness of his tone a bit, but as usual, he lacked finesse. The walk to the pier was no better. Gill just couldn't bring himself to say a word, just nod and huff at every other question or suggestion. Say something, say something.

The sparkling white yacht came into view just as the smell of raw fish hit them from the neighboring fish shop. It really wasn't a pleasant place to say good-bye. Will stopped just short from Pascal's vessel, turning slowly as the wind tousled his hair. Fine strands dancing in his face as a small smile curled on his lips.

"Why are you smiling," he asked before even thinking, immediately slapping a hand to his lips.

Will seemed taken aback at first. "I don't want to leave unhappy. Why don't you smile too?"

"...Don't be ridiculous." _Say something._

"It's been fun, you know... even when you got mad at me. I still don't quite understand why..."

"If you don't know why, keep thinking about it!" _Say something now!_

"I suppose your right," there was a hint of sadness in his chuckle. Will leaned against the wooden rail, eyes trained on the rolling waves. "Actually, I think I know why. I'm not always aware of myself. But you know, I've always been aware of you."

Gill's soft blue eyes widened in surprise. "What do you mean?" You can't possibly mean what I think you mean.

"I don't know what I was thinking! I should have told you from the beginning. That everything about you is fascinating to me. I like everything about you."

_Bathump. _His heart went from a mellow trodding to thunderous pounding, almost deafening out the words.

"I wished I could have done something...to make you..." Will shook his head, running a shaky hand through his hair. "You know... this isn't really how I meant to say..."

"I don't want you to go."

The shaking stopped almost as abruptly as the words left Gill's mouth. Will mouthed a couple words before any real sound escaped. "Say that one more time?"

Gill bit his lower lip; for Goddess's sake, he could feel his pride slipping through his fingers! "I don't want you to go! You idiot! Why are you leaving so soon? I thought you were going to spend the year here! I thought you wanted to go on more horse rides and flirt with the town girls and drink and...be annoying!" he could feel the tears welling up, as humiliating and pathetic as they were.

Will nearly choked, raising a hand to his mouth but otherwise staying silent.

_Damn, did I say something wrong?_ Gill felt like he'd swallowed needles.

Then a soft chuckle. And that chuckle became a hearty laugh.

Gill could feel the heat rising to his face. "W-what's so funny?"

"I...really do like everything about you!" Will said between gasps for air. Gill couldn't force away the crooked smile curling his lips. He felt embarrassed and elated and depressed all at once. "Besides, you can take horse rides whenever you'd like. Arthur won't mind."

"...You're leaving him behind?"

Will shook his head, wiping a tear from his eye. "Of course. I'll be back in a few weeks..."

"...What? But I thought...that...maybe-Emily-"

"That!" the laughter all but stopped at the mere mention of the name. Will cleared his throat. "I keep telling you, it's not what you think."

"Right. I suppose women send you their photos all the time." Gill could barely contain his natural sarcasm. He shrunk back at his own words. "I mean, I-"

Will pulled the photo from his pocket, smiling whimsically at it as though it were a fond memory or something. Not at all irritating. "Every now and again my mother sends me these...and then I have to meet them. She is quite persistent."

"Your mother?" Were there really such things as arranged marriages or 'marriage interviews' in this day and age? Really? "I suppose the rich really do live in a completely different world," he was only half-joking.

"Please don't say such things..."

Another rush of blood flushed his cheeks as he only just realized how...crazy he must have seemed. "I'm always assuming things. I should just ask from the beginning." Gill rubbed his temple in aggravation; it took just a touch to make it melt away. A hand pressed firmly his shoulder, light blue eyes pouring into him.

"May I kiss you?"

"E-excuse me?"

Will laughed, though his grip tightened just a touch, "I thought I'd ask this time. May I?"

He could feel the salty sea air on the tip of his tongue; all of a sudden his lips felt so dry. Gill turned away, a hand half-covering his face. Goddess, he must look like Luna on some trippy date. "What if I said no?"

"Then I would be sad," said Will, still baring a warm smile. Like he predicted everything.

Gill sighed as though it were some huge favor. "We wouldn't want you leaving here all sad now would we?" He wanted to sound nonchalant, but his voice shook and his eyes fluttered shut as that familiar scent lingered neaerer and nearer...and then a touch; a soft, sweet touch of the lips. It wasn't hot and passionate like the ones before. Just so soft, and so brief, like it never happened. His eyes were still shut tight when Will pulled away, as though he were expecting...more.

"When I return, let's continue where we left off."

"..." Gill sighed, collapsing against the rail. "I...I don't have the energy for this after all."

"I know you'll miss me."

"Just...get out of here already!"

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

**This didn't quite end the way I'd hoped, but that's what you get with limited time and poor planning. Thank you all for sticking through with this story till the end, and I hope you enjoyed even just a fraction of it! Thank you for the kind reviews!**


End file.
